Until The Day I Die
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Suoh and Munakata were perfect enemies. However, they were so, so much more than that... they had always been and will always be, until the very end. This is their story, from the moment they have met.
1. Meeting You - Part I

Hello everybody!

After watching K-Project and reading K-Memory of Red I really think it is impossible to not fall in love with it. Therefore, I decided to pay my tribute to it.

It is the first time I attempt at something like this, but I couldn't help it when I discovered Mikoto and Reisi are the same age. So please be gentle.

Also, I was inspired by two beautiful videos on yt, made by** fiammanda** and **mostdominantdiva **(if you'd like to see them send me a PM).

Song that inspired me: Shattered long version, by Trading Yesterday (the verses are out of order).

**Note 1**: Munakata is rich and goes to one of the best elementary schools in the city.

**Note 2:** The school is located at the entrance of a considerably new and not so good neighbourhood, therefore the security is high.

**Note 3:** Mikoto's eyes are golden in this fic and Reisi's are lightblue/gray

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE **

**Meeting You - Part I**

**.**

**.**

_Falling into your sunlight_

_The future's open wide beyond believing._

.

The weather was unbearably warm, Munakata thought, while swinging his legs. Such heat gave him headaches and usually his face would get reddish if he was exposed to the impetuous light. Sitting at that bench, shielded from the sun, he was the only child who wasn't playing hide and seek – it was pointless, either way.

- Here you go, Munakata-kun. – a feminine voice said. Looking up, he saw his teacher giving him a small package of milk. The teacher responsible for the 4th grade was a mature woman with a mothering aura and a gentle smile, but nonetheless always extremely composed. She sat down next to him, while he put the stroke on his lips.

- You know, you should play with them sometimes.

- Seri is sick.

- I am not referring to Awashima-chan, I am talking about your classmates.

- They just run in the sun, Mum says it's not healthy. - this wasn't entirely true.

- I am sure she would allow it once in a while. You should catch a bit of sun, it would be good for you.

- The sun... – Munakata mumbled, looking to the courtyard drowned in sunlight. There was something enchanting and dangerous about its warmth. Would he ever be brave enough to reach out for it? - ... burns.

The afternoon classes started at 2pm and Munakata always sat in the same place: second row from the back of the classroom, window seat. He was also always the first to get there. At the start, he did so because he had nothing better to do, but soon it turned into something he'd look forward to. Today would be the 46th day, the 46th meeting according to a silent compromise. Recalling how it started made him feel joyful. It was a rainy day and he was boringly staring outside without focusing on anything, until that poisonous red came into his eyesight. Stopping in the middle of the pouring rain, without any kind of protection against it, a boy around his age looked at him. Even though he was holding grocery bags, even though Munakata was having classes on the first floor. He could feel it, the boy with the infectious red hair was looking at him.

Cleaning the window to see it better, he couldn't do much more than that, and so the other one left as unexpectedly as he had come.

Feeling as if he was not that interesting, Munakata felt somewhat offended. However, the next day, the boy passed by and stopped. This time, Munakata could clearly see the golden in the other's eyes... so rich and dignifying. Even though the rough expression showed some mistrustfulness, the black haired boy wasn't affected by it. After exchanging an intense and long gaze, the boy with the red hair smiled and simply waved at him, leaving. Munakata blinked behind his glasses, surprised. For a few seconds, it felt like he had seen the other one shining.

Like the sun.

After that second encounter, if it could be called so, the enigmatic boy would pass by every day. Day after day, he would stay a bit with the solely purpose of gazing at Munakata. It was something simple and meaningless, but it was the part of the day that Munakata felt anxious for. He didn't interact with anyone but Seri, a little girl from the 1st grade who was beyond persistent in order to get him to play with her, until he laid his eyes on that boy. It was true they had never talked, but just glancing at him was somewhat reassuring. It seemed like there was someone listening to him and who understood him without the need of explain what was terribly obvious.

Day after day after day after day, Munakata saw the golden eyed boy. One day he would look cleaner, the other one dirtier; sometimes bruised, other times angered. However, when his eyes laid on the black haired boy, who gazed back instead of paying attention to his class, all the violence in him used to disappear. Once in a while, Munakata wondered what his life was like. And then, there were those days when he showed up healed, but bothered, or bleeding but triumphant. Always unpredictable. The redhead was in constant mutation, so unforeseeable and mysterious it would probably be annoying for Munakata if they became acquaintances.

He would usually think about it, like he did earlier on that day, before the 46th encounter.

- Explain to me, Muna-kun, why'd you chosen to come out and play today?

- Don't call me that.

- But you won't allow me to call you Reisi...

- Munakata isn't so hard to pronounce. Awashima is worse.

- My friends call me Awa-chan or Seri-chan. - the blue eyed little girl stated, deviating her attention from her sand construction to look up at him with the air of a know-it-all.

- Your point?

- I shouldn't have to call you Munanata-kun.

Munakata rolled his eyes and got on his knees, nearer to the girl playing with the sand.

- Fine. The sun isn't so bad.

Seri kept on building her sand castle, trying to assimilate his words. Then, she faced him one more time. Under her pink hat, which didn't really combined with her spirits (Munakata thought that blue would definitely suit her better), she looked curious.

- Why did you say that? The elder kids always complain that you are a no fun bat who hates its hotness.

The boy frowned and raised himself. Such impertinence.

- It's none of your business. See you tomorrow.

Munakata went back to his classroom. Seri usually made too many questions for his liking, she was extraordinarily curious, but composed, for a child with her age. Probably that was the reason he had allowed her to be his "friend", she wasn't noisy. Nevertheless, he was still searching for something even quieter. The young boy, therefore, waited patiently for 2pm, for the start of math class. Looking outside, the sun was shining brightly. It made him feel unexpectedly relaxed, he thought. In no time, the redhead would pass by. Funny how he'd changed his mind about how harmful the sun could be.

Spending the first part of the class looking outside, he was waiting in vain.

- Munakata-kun, could you please come to the board and solve Problem 3? - his teacher requested, her invitation hiding something. - Munakata-kun?

He turned his head, hearing his name being called. A response was expected from him. To what, he had no idea, but looking to the book on her hands, it wouldn't be hard to guess. A question, which, in reality, was a camouflaged order. He gulped and felt slightly anxious, he couldn't go to the board.

- I'm not feeling well, Sensei – he lied without having pride in it – can you please ask someone else?

The teacher agreed with frail satisfaction, she didn't seem to properly believe him. He wasn't used to lie, but it was needed this time, he has to establish priorities. Seeing the delayed boy with the red hair, this time, was the highest one. His appearance could change without him knowing the reason, but that boy had never been late before.

Never.

When there were only ten minutes left to the end of his class, Munakata felt nauseous for real. He hadn't come. The boy with the red hair hadn't come. Why? He always came. Did something happen? Recalling his bruised face and bitter look from the previous day made him gulp. What if he needed help? What if there was nobody to save him?

Those last ten minutes slowly ate his reasoning away. He had pictured all the possibilities and the further he'd go into his imagination, the sicker he would feel. Packing discreetly all his things, Munakata intended to be the first to leave the school. He'd skip Physical Education, _a class_, for the first time in his life, but that was just a small and unimportant detail.

As soon as the bell rang, he flew out the door without any kind of greeting. Bumping into the ones that came across his path, he didn't even bothered looking behind to see if they where okay. In his fast marching speed, because it wasn't allowed to run in the corridors, he managed to escape all the educational helpers. He didn't know he was this skilled until that day, until he had the urge to be.

Passing by Seri, Munakata thought he heard her asking where he was going. He didn't have time to lose with first graders now, but he was full of certainty about his destination. He would trail his path. He would follow his light.

He was chasing the red sun.

.

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_

_Suspended in a compromise._

_[But] Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent_

___[As] Reason clouds my eyes with i__llusions of the sunlight_

_._

- Where do you think you're going, young man? – asked the security guard, barring the passage to his freedom. He was so, so close.

Munakata looked up to the fat and intimidating man. If he gave a wrong answer everything would have been in vain and he wouldn't be able to help the boy.

- I... I have a familiar emergency. T-there is a car waiting for me in that corner – he said, pointing out to the end of the road.

The huge man looked at the place and analyzed it. There were a lot of cars parked there. Munakata fought the instinct to dribble the man and run until he'd spill his guts.

- What is it about?

The boy opened his eyes wider. Good question.

- I beg your pardon? – he replied, trying to hide his nervousness. And then, the answer came down to him. Smiling for it being so obvious, he coldly continued – My Father won't be pleased at all to hear that a mere security guard is asking about the Munakata's _private _life.

The man stiffed and looked at the little brat. The four-eyed punk had a piercing gaze, the type that could only be made by disgustingly rich people. He wanted to hit his face. However, fear of losing his job because of a crotchet crept on him.

- Go, but it's a first and last time thing. – he said and Munakata wanted to run wild – And don't rush.

Doing so took all of him. Each step was so hard, under the warm sun. He was being needed, wasn't he? For the first time. Wasn't he? The slow walk was cooling his brain and insecurity started filling him. How could someone like him be able to protect? He knew nothing, of anything.

Of anything.

After the corner, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Why would the redhead need his worthless help? Was he even in trouble, to begin with? How could he have been so blind? He closed his eyes and looked up, to the brightness of the sun, and that smile came into his mind. The smile of comprehension a fox would give him, for being similar to a bird in a cage. Every day, without fail.

Every single day, he had received courage.

And then, he understood. He was going in the wrong direction.

Turning around and crossing the street, Munakata Reisi ran senselessly towards the red sun, and he couldn't care less about the guard. That boy would always come and see him, there'd be no way he'd break their unmade deal. He shouldn't be chasing after him, he should be reaching _towards_ him. And that was what he was going to do. He had no destiny or prevision, he was just running without thinking, trusting that somehow he would be the one to find the other.

And Reisi ran, ran, ran and ran. He passed through unknown buildings and faces without having a single lead to follow. It wasn't necessary, was it? He never needed any kind of reason to deal with this matter, why would it be needed now? He just needed to go and find him. He will certainly find him.

Yes, he will.

He will.

.

_With love gone for so long,_

_Faith is all that I hold_

_._

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N.** - This is it! Did you like it? Please let me know, and thanks for reading!

Also, I am sorry if there's some typo or minor error.


	2. Meeting You - Part II

Hello again, here it is, the continuation!

**Answer to AngelRuby235**: It is my first K fic, yes, and I intend to make it my first long fic in English also, if it is well accepted :) Thank you very much for your kind words, I was really happy while reading your review! Also, I am glad to see that their nine year old selves are in character

Song that inspired me: Shattered long version, by Trading Yesterday (the verses are out of order).

**Note 1:** Please recall the notes made on the previous chapter.  
**Note 2:** Coarse language (poor Munakata)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Meeting You - Part II**

**.**

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all these shattered ones_

_To the place they belong_

_._

- LEGGO, DAMMIT!

The scream-like order cut the air. He stopped and looked back. It was a deep but high voice. Someone needed help, even though it looked like the individual would never admit it. Good, Munakata also didn't have time to lose right now. He tried to continue his pursuit, without any improvement due to his tiredness. Breathing heavily, he wished he'd be able to run again soon. He needed to find the boy with the red hair.

- LEGGO, I SAID!

Munakata sighed. After skipping Physical Education, he ended up running for the marathon and now, while searching from someone who'd probably need help, instead of it he found someone who didn't want to admit its need. He tried to ignore the protests, but it seemed he couldn't bring himself to leave someone alone while facing danger. That was funny, he had never been needed and now was being confronted with a choice between someone who he could actually help and a blind seek. After hearing a huge noise, he decided. Apologizing mentally, he left his chase of the redhead for later.

This time he wasn't running. Cautiously approaching the scene, a plan was required. What would he say? He hid behind a big rubbish bin when he got closer to the quarrel's place, and waited. From what he could see, in the alley there were three young men in their late teens and a boy fallen on the floor. Munakata couldn't see the colour of his hair, but his arms were bruised. Probably he had been the one to be thrown against something.

- STOP IT!

- Give up brat, he owes us money.

- I fucking told you I'd pay for him!

- Yeah, you told that before too.

- I will, I promise!

- Shut up – a slap was heard. Munakata was paralyzed, what could he do against violence? He was defenceless. When this thought crossed his mind, he felt dumb. Of course there would be violence, what did he expect? Treaties and diplomacy? Looking around, more with a survival instinct other than anything else, all he could see was garbage and broken wood. What if they had guns? He needed something he could use for protection. If only a piece of wood was well shaped, he could probably manage it. After a detailed search with his analytical gray eyes, Munakata found it: an almost perfectly shaped piece of wood, which at the distance looked quite strong. Crawling in order to remain hidden, he dirtied his expensive clothes, but was able to grab the good piece of wood.

- You fucking asshole! – he turned his face, bothered with the excessive use of bad words. How could someone in need have such a temper? And then he saw it. The redhead boy was being held by his head but was harshly kicking his grabber. He was the one with the dirty mouth. Munakata frowned, displeased, seriously?

For a second, he forgot what he was doing, but it was enough. Another teen spotted him.

- What the hell? – the guy said, moving in his direction. Munakata grabbed quickly the wooden stick and raised himself. It was pointless to hide. – There's another brat here, uh?

The messy commotion of kicks and insults stopped. Both the redhead and the teen stopped their quarrel and looked into his direction. The boy had a cut in his lips and a wound in his head. It was like the redness in his hair was melting down his face. His expression changed from aggressive to astonished, those golden eyes filled with irritation and concern. Munakata could tell that the boy didn't know how to protect two people since he had already failed to protect one. Without looking at the reddish boy and ignoring the one laying on the ground, Munakata positioned the stick he was holding like it was a sword. He had been practicing fencing for almost four years; he should be able to pull out something worth it.

- What do you want, little prince? – the guy mocked, looking at his uniform.

- Leave – Munakata said, surprising himself with the steady order he gave. It sounded secure and unbreakable.

- Oh? Why?

Munakata's eyes narrowed, his expression became cooler.

- I can pay you.

- 6000 yens?

The boy coldly smiled.

- If you give me until tomorrow, the redhead will bring it to you. However, in case you persist with this unreasonable violence, I'm afraid you'll get nothing.

Looking at Munakata, the teen seemed to believe he was capable of gathering the money, part of it being thanks to the uniform he were from his expensive elementary school. However, it was still bothersome, the way a nine year old kid could speak like that. It was unnatural and almost surreal. Unsure, he looked to his fellows, the one holding the little punk and the other one, who was just observing the scene.

- Will you bring it, brat? – the guy who was holding the boy with the red hair asked him with disgust. The boy opened his mouth to give an answer full of hate, but Munakata didn't let him.

- He will! – the boy turned at him, looking annoyed – Won't you?

It was a demand but, underneath, it had the hint of a plea. The redhead didn't look pleased, at all. Someone being bossy towards him was something that never happened, because he would never let it. Nonetheless, it was true that he had no chance of getting the money by himself, and this wasn't about him, it involved somebody else. Also, that four-eyed seemed unusually determined. After studying carefully his expression, he sighed.

- Fine, I will.

Munakata was thankful until he realized it. He had been successful. He had been able to solve a reasonable problem. He had actually helped, instead of just sitting and equate the hypothesis. He did it.

- 'Kay punk – the guy who was holding the golden eyed boy let go of him – we'll meet here tomorrow at the same time. Bring the money or I'll turn you into tomato sauce. Let's go guys.

Feeling extremely relieved for being spared of using the stick, Munakata watched the teens while they were leaving. Next second, the other boy was running towards the one on the ground. As he heard him screaming a name without any kind of ceremony, Munakata threw the stick to the ground and approached them. The lack of reaction was leaving the redhead distressed.

- Let's take him to the hospital.

- You mad? – the boy raised his head, looking at him as if he was extraterrestrial – We can't show up like this and dump Itto there. 'ma taking him to Izumo.

Munakata didn't reply, but helped him raising the unconscious one.

- Does he live nearby?

- Yeah, come.

After a fifteen minute walk, both of them were very tired. The streets looked all equal to Munakata. It was true that his school was one of the best in the city, but it was built in an area that could be said to be neutral. There were some thieves and gang fights once in a while and that was why they weren't allowed to leave school without a responsible adult with them.

Tasting this dangerous freedom for the first time, Munakata felt accomplished. This was something he could get used to: helping others, maintain the public safety and calm down the delinquents.

- We're here.

Munakata looked up to encounter a very simple building, with very good presentation when compared to the others. The redhead stooped a bit aside and rang a bell.

- Yes? – answered a young voice on the other side.

- Izu it's me. I manage to bring back Itto.

- Wait a second.

A few moments later, a boy opened the door. He had a messy dark blond hair and light brown eyes. In his white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he looked a bit older than them and extremely relieved. When his eyes laid on Munakata's uniform, he was also surprised.

- My, what's this?

- He helped – the boy with the red hair replied simply, passing the unconscious Itto to the arms of the blond.

- Oh – the other looked at Munakata, evaluating him with curiosity. How the Hell did such different kids ended up meeting? – Thanks for your help, I'm Kusanagi Izumo.

Munakata wasn't expecting the kindness and simplicity of that sentence. The smile Kusanagi presented him with was genuine and was asking nothing in return. He didn't want to know his name, how did his clothes get so dirty or why did he help. Evaluating the brief exchange of words between the other two, he got the idea that having showed up with the redhead was enough, Kusanagi trusted him, even though he was younger.

- Aunt Hirumi will be really thankful. She'll probably pay you a visit these days. Now take care of your wounds and focus on your study, you know you don't need to save Itto's ass every time, right?

- Hum, it wasn't a big deal.

Kusanagi laughed. That kid was always like this, butting into Itto's business and helping him even though the little one counted already with the older one's help. Apparently, the boy thought that Kusanagi's help wasn't efficient. To a certain extent, he wasn't completely wrong.

- How come? You look like tomato sauce! Would you like to come inside? Bring your friend.

Friend? Munakata felt the other one thinking, until his eyes laid on him. Looking at each other so close was disturbing; the boy was bruised and covered in blood. He had never seen that kind of violence in his short amount of life, but the other seemed to be used to it.

- Another time, thanks, see you around.

They left Kusanagi's place and came down the street without talking or looking at each other. Munakata felt comfortable. _Friends_. Was this his first friend? If so, he was glad, he had found himself a strong and honourable first friend. The boy was beaten in order to help someone, which showed that maybe he shared the same dreams as him, of helping and being useful. Saving people really left a sweet sensation behind. It was a peculiar and wonderful feeling that he couldn't really explain or put into words.

- Didn't expect your bravery – mumbled his companion.

Munakata glanced at him, without stop walking. Was that a compliment?

- I... thanks man, but you don't need to pay Itto's debt.

- Why has he asked for such an amount of money?

- Aunt Hirumi is sick with something bad, he borrowed the money to pay her meds.

- What about his father?

- The scum left when Itto was born. Izumi and his father kind o' take care of the two.

Munakata was trying to apprehend the story. It was a problematic neighbourhood if teens claimed back their money with violence. His family was very strict and gave much value to politeness and education, which had made him feel lonely and not so loved for a long time. It wasn't like he had been bluntly neglected, but it still had affected him in some ways. Howsoever, this day helped him open his eyes and comprehend how fortunate he was: his parents deeply cared for him and had always given him the very best. That was never something at stake.

Regarding the money, it was no problem for him since he had his savings, which surpassed the necessary amount, hidden in his bedroom. He was sure that it would be much tougher for the redhead to pay it himself, but that didn't prevent him to indulge himself in order to solve the situation. The only issue was that they both needed to meet next morning so that Munakata could give him the money. Where would the boy be? Well, obviously at the hospital, if he was a responsible individual. However, looking at him, Munakata could clearly see that that wasn't his nature. The boy looked wild and spontaneous, free and strong enough to survive on his own.

The total opposite of him.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He stopped. The boy certainly wouldn't go to a hospital, but needed to be under supervision with no doubt. Did he have someone at home available to be a night guard? Munakata didn't want to take the risk.

Feeling he had lost something on his way, the redhead turned back, his bad temper showing on his expression.

- What?

- I'll need to give you the money and in the morning it will be impossible due to the security at my school.

- Aa – that sound was a weird answer to give, but apparently usual for him, who seemed to agree, recalling something and relaxing a bit. Munakata got the feeling that he had already met the security guard.

- I'd like to invite you to pay a visit at my house then, my parents won't mind and either ways they will be working until late.

Munakata heard a laugh.

- Nonsense, I don't even know you.

- I'm Munakata – he replied, destroying the argument.

- Munakata what?

He frowned. Nobody cared what his first name was, so far. Seri was the only one who ever tried to call him by his first name, an attitude he disliked.

- R-Reisi.

The other smiled sincerely for the first time in the day. The invitation would be useful since there was no way he could properly take care of his wounds alone. It wasn't like he wasn't used to leave some of them untreated, but this time something told him he should accept this offer. It would be a change of pass. After treating his wounds, he'd probably go back to Izumo's place, with the intent of spending the night there.

At the end of the street, the sunset was starting, giving the ambience a golden red colour.

- I'll accept it, if it won't give you trouble.

This time, it was Munakata's turn to grant the other with a half smile. He was being helpful again.

Keeping their pace, a bit further down on the street the sun kissed those red flames. Walking slightly behind, the rich boy had never seen something that eye catching. It was... stunning. Sensing something, the other one turned again at him, this time fully bathed in the sunlight, which made his golden eyes blasting with light.

- Reisi.

- Yes?

- Nice to meet ya, 'm Mikoto.

Behind those glasses, his eyes were filled with awe, but he was able to maintain his mouth shut.

"Mikoto" meant "precious and noble", as well as "the words of a ruler". A ruler who had only cared about Munakata's first name, ignoring willingly the quantity of money his family had and without caring if Munakata liked or not to be called by his first name. He was probably a simple ruler of almost nothing that had no idea he was destined to great things, who was just concerned on surviving and solving problems. But Munakata knew, right there and then, like the first time they had seen each other, forty-six days ago. He was special, volatile and bursting with life.

Mikoto... Mikoto was a magnet.

Who would say, eh?... In the end, the sun really did burn.

.

_There's a light, there's a sun, taking all the shattered ones_

_And his love will conquer all_

_._

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N.** - This is it! Did you this first part? Please let me know if I should continue, and thanks for reading!

Also, I am sorry if there's some typo or minor error.


	3. Being With You - Part I

Hello! I decided to write another round!

**To domodepp and arisanightray:** Thank you very much for your support! Hope you like this part :)

**Song that inspired me:** Awake My Soul, by Mumford and Sons (the verses are out of order; the first part is Mikoto centered, the second Reisi's centered).

**Note 1:** I play a lot with Reisi Munakata's name. Please note that, to Mikoto, Munakata is always "Reisi", I hope you can enjoy my playing ;)

**Note 2:** Please have in consideration the notes on the previous chapters.

**Note 3:** In case you are wondering their ages this time: Mikoto and Reisi are 17, Kusanagi is 19, Totsuka is 15 and Seri is 14.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Being With You - Part I**

**.**

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes,_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies._

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

.

Munakata was, surprisingly, no ace at sports.

It was true that in fencing he was the master, but that wasn't a sport. No. It was the art of protecting and attack skillfully at the same time, almost like playing chess. There was no possible comparison between such a dignified activity and the one he was watching right now.

Sitting on the bench, he observed the game as people were running from one side to the other of the gym, repeating countless times the process.

Tactics were rudimental, but if it was a gentlemen sport it would be easy to define the winner from the start. However, it was being played by a group of hyperactive teenagers, his class to be more accurate. It made him somewhat recall his elementary school years and the way he used to just observe the other children play. A hidden smile lit his face, as he looked to the major difference in those situations.

In the center of that confusion, Mikoto was dribbling the ball fiercely and fast. It was rare the time when he wouldn't score for his team. Alongside that, he also managed to help the timid girls who found themselves involved in such rapid and aggressive sport. Opening paths for them and giving precise instructions, he acted like a full-fledged leader.

And he was, in that type of games, Munakata thought in secret.

It would probably be thanks to his natural instability, which made him unpredictable and extremely hard to decipher for his opponents. The black haired sighed. Mikoto was a tiresomely energetic troublemaker. It was obvious that after meeting him it was impossible to ignore him and move forward. He was a detached individual, that was true, but he had rescued him from that poor and unsatisfying routine. Also, he had always been there to help Munakata – hitting lousy teens that picked on him was the redhead's favourite hobby.

- Oi Munakata, snap out of it! – thinking in the devil. – Yoko's hurt her leg, could you replace her?

With his arm risen above his head trying to catch his attention, Mikoto was, obviously, the captain of his basketball team. Their class was training to enter the tournament next week and all Physical Education's classes served to do so. Everyone had to play and improve.

Everyone, but Munakata had been slyly avoiding it.

- Shouldn't I take her to infirmary instead? – he asked logically.

- You need to practice.

Munakata got up and came into the field. The silence crept into the gym as their classmates predicted what this could lead to – a discussion. Something that was extremely usual between the two, but, nonetheless ugly to assist. Reisi Munakata's Arctic cold arguments always hit Mikoto Suoh's nerve with a chirurgical precision. He, in return, would destroy the closest object to him out of anger and scream impolite words to the neat and stoic rich boy.

It was a titan's duel.

Something that no one could understand or be able to stop.

However, even though their verbal fights (only once it had turned into a feast against a sheathed sword fight) were rough, they got along surprisingly well. Probably it was because they were so different, was usually what their classmates thought. That aside, the uproar the cause in the feminine community was tremendous. How could they choose between the strong sun and the mysterious moon? Couldn't they have the two best friends, the complete package? Yes, that would be the best. From the boys' point of view, it was simply a soup opera that was destined to never become true, because, thankfully, both of them always turned down the brave girls that manage to confess their feelings.

- Everyone does, Suoh.

- But you haven't.

- Yet.

- Then start, I need to train you on defense.

Munakata smiled with despise. Mikoto was ordering him around. He got closer and grabbed Yoko's arm, placing it around his neck. She was a girl with small frame and caramel hair, half tied half loose due to her fall.

- Please. – he replied, the redhead should know better than that.

- I'm serious!

The other boy exhaled and adjusted his glasses on his nose. He usually did that before saying something unnecessarily cool or to save the last bits of his patience. Actually, now that Mikoto was thinking about it, Reisi would tell him a lot about his feeling with just touching his glasses. Uncertainty, anger, satisfaction, concentration, stress… all of it would show alongside a certain type of unconscious gesture in his glasses.

Personally, the redhead's favourite move was when Reisi would take them off. Whenever he did that, it's because he had snapped. It was as if he was shouting "Fine, I'll take off this frivolous mask and be honest". Mikoto hoped in secrecy to hear a bad word attached to that gesture instead of a pompous one someday.

- I can practice after lunch. The class is about to end, anyways.

- Listen, Munakata. – Mikoto approached him, closing the distance between them. Whenever he breathed his last name that deep and slow, it was a bad sign. He was preparing to land a blow that only poor Yoko would know of, aside from them.

- _Why_ does it have to be _you_? – he asked with no rush, savoring each syllable – We have 22 mates in this class. There are tons of gals sitting in the bench with a dumb face looking at us right now. Are they that useless?

- Are you that jealous? – Munakata devolved quickly the question in a whisper, without thinking.

Mikoto was trying to apprehend it, but his jaw dropped instead. His bossy expression left his face and was replaced by confusion and a hint of disgust. What the heck? W-was there a dubious suggestion implied? Did Reisi think _weird_ things about him? Why? T-that made no sense, no sense at all!

- Is that it? – Reisi's eyes were stabbing him. He hated when the other assumed that attitude towards him, Mikoto, his equal, not his inferior classmate.

Is that it _what_?

He felt the pressure coming from those impetuous grey eyes and didn't know what to say. How could he answer to that scandalous suggestion? Especially when he knew that any kind of response was dangerous and represented a two-edged blade. The other one just wanted an excuse to explode and he couldn't allow that. Reisi couldn't explode in the middle of a gym with all their entire class watching.

He wouldn't allow it.

Still in silence, Mikoto was fighting to prevent himself from answering without thinking. He didn't want to be unreasonable in this kind of situations, but how could he solve it if he didn't understand it? Reisi wasn't seriously implying that… was he?

Seeing insecurity on those golden and confident eyes, Munakata felt he was losing it. He couldn't believe how simple minded Mikoto was, creating that improper situation over a girl who he had never talked about with him, his friend. He couldn't tell why he was feeling betrayed, but he knew it was that girl's fault.

That small, little, ridiculous and insignificant girl.

He held stronger Yoko's pulse, trying to prevent his irrational desire of letting her fall again. That imbecile redhead would always swing his thoughts from a girl to another in weeks. His way of thinking regarding that matter was as vulgar as his mouth.

Then why?

Why didn't Mikoto brag about her as he routinely did with the other girls? Why? W-was she… was Yoko special?

- If you want to be the one to take her – he was feeling unexpectedly sick of holding… that thing – then say so.

The other one blinked.

- What the heck?

- Do you want to take her?

- No! – what nonsense was that?

They looked at each other. Was that a mad men trade of words? It seemed so to Munakata. Anyways, that was the needed excuse to get away from that cursed gym and recover his almost lost composure. He wasn't running away, he was preventing himself of feeling further disgust.

- Then I'll do it. See you at lunch.

Seeing them leave would have made Mikoto growl with dissatisfaction if he was a lion. The reason? None. He just felt utterly displeased while watching that tiny girl holding to Reisi as if he was _her_ life. Tsk.

He wasn't.

.

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_My weakness I feel I must a finally show_

_Lend me your eyes I can change what you see_

_But you soul you must keep, totally free_

.

Placing Yoko on one of the beds, she finally had to look at him in the eye. She was pretty, but her caramel was, somehow, tasteless.

Colourless.

- Thank you from bringing me…

- You are welcome. May I?

She nodded.

He took of her shoe and got rid of her sock. Inspecting her leg, she would probably need some painkillers.

- Munakata-kun… why do you endure it? – he looked up at her without understanding the question. Yoko found no reason for a guy like him to be an underling of a delinquent. Munakata-kun was so beautiful, so intelligent and composed… he would definitely be Prime Minister some day. – Why are you willing to be Suoh-kun's friend?

- Pardon?

- He… he is violent and is always picking fights, even with you, who is so complacent towards him. – she said, insecure and with her face flushed – Isn't that a bit, hum, ungrateful from him?

He narrowed his eyes. He had never thought of Mikoto as "ungrateful". He was short tempered, tiresome and headstrong. He was explosive, honest and aggressive. He had so much life inside him it fascinated Munakata, from the very first time. He had pulled him out of his grayish and sad little world.

Munakata had been struck, without even realizing its real repercussions.

- At all.

- B-but shouldn't you tell him?

Should he?

- Tell him that sometimes it causes us prejudice. I have a few friends who are afraid of him… you _know_ that there are people who are afraid of him.

- Nonsense. – he discarded instantaneously – It is true that sometimes he provokes some issues but he tries his best. He didn't have an easy life and made a tremendous effort to be here, today. You should all give him the deserved value… instead of crawling like scared worms – he mumbled the last part.

Yoko shivered, unsure of what she had heard. Munakata bit his tongue and looked up again, enchantingly smiling.

- Give him an opportunity, you will agree with me. Hope you get well soon.

Leaving the girl without making her company until the doctor's arrive or even care for it, Munakata had an unpleasant taste in his lips. He was expecting a better choice from Mikoto. Something with at least a bit of class, which would should good taste. Walking at a rigorous pace and turning a corner while passing through a corridor, he ended up deciding to give a generous discount.

We were talking about Mikoto, after all.

- Munakata!

He stopped. That limpid voice could never be mistaken. Looking to his right side, he saw a fourteen year old blond girl getting nearer. Outstanding, Seri was becoming a distinguished young woman.

- Hello.

- You're early. And with your P.E.'s uniform.

- I took a colleague to the infirmary, didn't have time to change after.

- Was the person hurt?

Not enough, Munakata thought, slightly shocked with it. The girl had only given a free, reasonable and prejudiced opinion… about Mikoto.

They began to walk.

- How was your day?

- Dreadful. My classmates are the worst.

Coming outside from the front door, they looked at the gardens. It was a bright day and the weather was moderate. He understood what Seri meant. It was hard to deal with such small minded and ignorant individuals. It was sad to grow up in an environment that lacked ambition and didn't care about innovation at all levels. However, she should be used to it by now.

- Well – Munakata started, taking his hand to his forehead in order to be easier to scan the grounds with his eyes. – You can always go back to our previous institution. You know it has more to offer than this.

Seri hopelessly smiled, silently agreeing. It was a choice both them had made years ago and neither of them seemed to regret it so far, despite the "hardships", it they could be considered so.

- What can I say? As you chase the sun, I'm chasing the moon.

The unreasonable sun… yes, he was in fact looking for it right now.

A few meters away, Mikoto didn't even have to search. He had spotted Reisi instantaneously. His raven hair was shining bright as he held his head up high with a certain touch of vanity. It was impossible to not notice his arrival at the yard, adding to it the sports uniform, which didn't suit him. And there he was again with the little blond. So annoying, that need of being well pictured in the portrait even if he wasn't wearing the proper uniform… Hadn't he realized yet that Awashima didn't give a damn to whether he was smiling or grumpy, as long as the portrait belonged to her?

The redhead closed his eyes, looking for patience. Awashima was an acceptable kid, but dealing with her and an unpredictable Munakata, due to the gym incident, was going to require all his good behavior and maturity. This is, if he had some.

Waving at them obliged, he just watched. He intended to mock with his lack of time to change clothes, but something else hit him. Since when did Munakata walk with such confident? Mikoto recalled how malleable he used to be, but looking at him approaching, he could see he had somewhat changed, at some point. Why, he didn't know. However, he did seem… oddly royal.

-We're here.

- Hm.

Both of them sat in front of him and reached for their bentos, which were inside their bags. Without any kind of agreement, they had chosen the same dish for lunch. The joke Reisi and Awashima traded about this coincidence was poor.

Mikoto was bothered by it.

- Listen…

- No need. I understand that you're used to control, but I am not like them, so listen to me next time in order to understand the real situation, instead of making me losing my time. – "and keep your jealousy to yourself, I'd never be interested in such a shallow girl", Munakata wanted to add.

Mikoto was the one listening, in the end. Indeed, if he let him, Reisi could change the reality and what he saw. He had always done that, bringing reason into his eyes. He wasn't as reckless as he was when he was younger, before meeting him… but that Reisi would never know.

- Aa…

Munakata wanted to soothe his facial expression while looking at his friend, but seeing two teenagers coming closer, he didn't.

- Oii, Mikoto!

He turned his head to see Izumo and Totsuka, the little brat. They were smiling for having met him. That could only mean one thing since Izumo hadn't put his feet on school grounds for so long. It was good news and he was in need of it.

Presenting them with a rare smile, Mikoto asked with covered enthusiasm:

- Is that little pub of yours finally ready?

- Yes! – Kusanagi replied, showing even more his bright teeth from satisfaction – HOMRA will be functional in two weeks! I was dying to give you the news in first hand but found this guy at the gates – he added, pointing to Totsuka, who looked so happy that it seemed the pub was also his – How about we celebrate it next week, to see if everything is okay?

- It must be – Munakata interrupted – You failed a year in order to accomplish it.

- Aw Reisi – Kusanagi turned his attention to him for the first time – I missed you too. And lovely Seri-chan as well, of course~

He was being sarcastic, but the way he was gazing at Seri was overflowing with transparency, which was a rare thing in that young man. Mikoto never touched the matter, but knowing Izumo, he could clearly tell he was waiting for her. The most disturbing fact in it was that, if he wasn't wrong, she had understood and accepted the never spoken deal. The redhead was sure, however, that it was a backup option for the devious Awashima-kun.

- Hey Mikoto-san, say yes! – Totsuka said, sitting next to him and holding his own ankles, his legs forming butterfly's wings. – You'll come right?

- Obvious.

- Awesome!

- What about you, Reisi? Seri-chan? – Izumo asked.

They looked at each other, none of them wanting to accept the invitation. Despite that, Munakata recalled the feeling of being left out. It was something he despised and usually blamed on Mikoto. If the other one wasn't so popular and didn't have such good companions, he'd never feel like that. Like an unessential appendix.

This time, for a change, was in his hands to decide.

It had to be his choice, his responsibility.

He could chase or be left behind.

Facing the possibilities, the answer was crystal clear.

- We accept the invitation, thank you very much.

He wouldn't lose to the likes of Kusanagi or Totsuka.

Lose what? Good, but impertinent (and, deep down, unnecessary) question.

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N.** - And there it is! Was it what you were expecting? Please give me your feedback! :)

Also, I am sorry if there's some typo or minor error and thanks for reading.


	4. Being With You - Part II

Hi! Here it is, the next chapter!

I'm sorry if it took a little longer but I tend to be a perfectionist and this time I felt like something was missing so I worked on this chap until the distasteful sensation diminished. Hope you feel that the pieces are in its righteous place, like Munakata's puzzle!

Song that inspired me: Angels, by The XX; Locked out of Heaven, mashup cover by Bastille (both songs are beautiful, please check them to set the mood).

**Note 1:** Please recall the notes made on the previous chapters.

**Note 2:** As you've may notice, I'm spending two chapters in each phase of their lives so if you feel that something is unclear please feel free to ask me :)

**Note 3:** I apologize if there's some typo or minor error. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you feel like it!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Being With You - Part II**

**.**

_Light reflects from your shadow  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room  
Like breathing was easy  
If someone believed me…_

_._

They entered the bar when the sun was setting.

Bathed in golden light, the pub looked more like a warm coloured library, at least to Munakata. The welcoming dark wooden balcony was placed on the other side of the division, in front of the door, and there were tables with comfortable chairs near the windows, as well as sofas for those who accepted only the finest from life. The minimal but cozy decoration had been chosen with care.

He wouldn't admit it, but Kusanagi had made a superb job.

- Place him there, Mikoto. – said the owner, pointing to one of the sofas.

The redhead, who was holding an extremely dizzy Munakata, agreed. That loser would have never done something so stupid if he had trained defensive basketball techniques with him. But no, the cocky little bastard just had to be stubborn and avoid it. Now look to what it led to: instead of paying a happy first visit to HOMRA and celebrate their victory, Mikoto was feeling more like a damn doctor in charge of his patient with a chronicle disease.

Oh, and he had a nurse to aid him too.

- Mikoto-san, I'll get a fresh towel. Kusanagi-san, do you have a kitchen?

Kusanagi had taken his righteous place behind the bar's balcony and watched the scene with a certain amusement. Totsuka was exaggeratedly happy to finally be of some use to Mikoto, who was awfully annoyed by this whole situation. But it was such a funny situation! Reisi couldn't build up a proper defense for their basketball team in the final match – honestly, he couldn't do so during the entire tournament. However, he did his best and that was the reason why he ended up hit by a ball on his head.

It wasn't on purpose but he fell and needed proper medical observation. After Mikoto had punched the "bastard" who'd "aimed" at Reisi, he quickly solved the match and brought the victory to their high school. Being well enough to come home (instead of the infirmary), they took Reisi to HOMRA and ignored the celebration dinner they were supposed to have with their "dumb" classmates. Hiding a little smile, Kusanagi really enjoyed Mikoto's expressions and angered vocabulary.

- Yes, in the back, you can get there if you pass through that door. – seeing Totsuka oriented, he turned to the blond who was sitting in front of him. – Won't you help Mikoto laying Reisi on the sofa, Seri-chan?

- I'm not needed.

Following Seri's gaze, Kusanagi looked at them. Reisi had his eyes closed and seemed like he was asleep, but Mikoto didn't believe that. Reprehending the black haired teenager, the other one was irritated, calling him irresponsible and stubborn. To this, he added "And stop pretending you're asleep, you snake, I know damn well you're not! So listen here, Munakata…" and so on.

Mikoto was the reckless one, the one who didn't think of consequences. However, when the matter was related to Reisi Munakata, he would change to a weird hybrid of responsibility and care. It was something odd to get used to, but Kusanagi appreciated that way of maturing. He wasn't just punishing, he was taking care of the offended ones and lecturing them, which was something he had never done before.

Or maybe it was just Reisi's especial treatment, who knows?

- I understand what you mean, it's like there's no gap between them.

- But they are so different, Kusanagi. It's like fire and water…

- … without a definition line so that you can't tell where one stops and the other begins.

Seri looked at him with irritation in her eyes.

- Doesn't it bother you? I've known Munakata for a long time and…

He interrupted this time.

- No, but it's funny. I get the feeling that I'm staring at one soul that was split in two.

The girl felt disarmed. Indeed, Kusanagi was right. Detaching herself from her emotions, Reisi and Suoh really… mingled together. Nonetheless, they were both boys so… would it work? She had the feeling that none of them had really realized yet what was going on between them, and even though it confused her a little, she could see bigger problems standing in front of Reisi if Kusanagi's predictions turned out right: what would his parents say? Will Reisi himself be able to deal with the situation?

- Humpf – she exhaled the air in her lungs – Such complicated matters aren't suited for a girl with my age but… I'll support Munakata, no matter what.

- Talk about devotion – Kusanagi commented, smiling at her. Seri really was a fine young woman.

Totsuka returned shortly after, bringing a wet towel which was given to Mikoto. Placing it on Reisi's forehead, he sighed. After that, he got up and looked to his harmless position. Such a rare and innocent sight was, strangely, hard to deal with. He was used to Reisi's double attitude, always on alert but covering it too well. However, this time it was like he was screaming for being disturbed but, at the same time, inviting Mikoto to enjoy an unusual type of peace. Without knowing what to do or think, he decided to ignore and avoid.

- Fine, sleep then, you liar.

As he made his way to the balcony, reuniting with the rest of the group, Munakata watched him from his semi-closed eyelids. He was, indeed, a liar. But how could he ever come clean? Seeing Mikoto leave in that sunbathed ambience made him shine even more, it was something that him, Reisi Munakata, wouldn't ever be able to do. Mikoto was so sincere, so straightforward when faced with hardships it made him envious. So, so envious he felt ugly and even ashamed. The redhead made everything seem so easy, so minimal and basic… Could he believe that, in the end, it really was?

He didn't believe that, but at least he believed in Mikoto, more than in anyone or anything else. And he believed with such a strong will that sometimes it scared him. The other one was stable in his own way of living throughout life, but Munakata was insecure, unstable. He could be the happiest and the most displeased from a second to another. He could snap and lose composure with no warning and it scared him. It scared him so much, the possibility of losing it at the wrong time...

Could Mikoto Suoh teach him how to control it?

Was Mikoto Suoh able to do something else, aside from rescuing his ridiculous self, like he has been doing for so many years?

He closed his eyes.

To start with, how could someone like Mikoto even exist? And how could someone get detached from his magnetic self? He wishes he'd know how. He terribly did so.

Thinking about it, Munakata really fell asleep. From the balcony, the group had an eye on him. Talking casually about the incident and how nicely decorated the bar was, they ended up having some sandwiches for dinner. The night was spent with a relaxed feeling while Munakata slept and Seri quarreled with Kusanagi; this without forgetting the constant Totsuka's attempts to please Mikoto. Eventually, Totsuka and Seri ended up leaving, after the girl made some serious recommendations and a murderous treat if Munakata wasn't properly taken care of.

Enjoying the long awaited silence, Mikoto calmly finished his drink.

- You know… - Izumo started, slowly pouring him the second whiskey – Your silent devotion is really from outer space. Pity that Reisi is too blind to see it.

Mikoto raised his eyes. The golden in them wasn't asking for anything, just waiting.

- Why don't you tell him? – without receiving an answer, Izumo decided it was time. There was no reason to delay it. Every moment and situation, especially from last week, were vertiginously converging to that point. It was _so obvious_ to his eyes that it hurt just watch. All those quiet gazes, dumb misunderstanding, jealousy and irrational need of protecting and preserve… they were not children anymore, and he bet that even though he was headstrong, Mikoto was aware of it. Of what was happening to him. It was time – Ever since you've met, you've been like this. What's the problem? You lack courage? Don't you lov-

- No. – he said, plainly. Mikoto didn't have that kind of feeling. It was too sweet and weak. Too low, too vulgar. It made his stomach feel sick. – I don't have any kind of feelings towards Reisi. He's just too… clingy. I feel like a babysitter.

After inspecting every inch of Mikoto's relaxed and composed facial expression, Izumo felt irritated. What a stubborn big kid. Such a hopeless idiot.

- Whatever. You can use the room I told you about tonight. Get Reisi over there, there's a couch and a bed so both of you can sleep. I'm going home.

- 'Night.

Izumo left without turning off the lights. Following with his eyes, Mikoto eventually looked at Reisi. Sleeping and without making a move, completely unaware of what happened during the boring talk night.

Was it that hard to understand? How fucking much he'd given up in order to give a little of life to Reisi? He could have appeared in his life earlier, that was true, but Reisi still made it on time. Watching him every day as a kid was something to hope for, something which was certain, constant… reassuring. It made Mikoto move on in order to be there day after day. Looking at an unknown and peaceful expression through a shining glass from a classroom's window, without referring when it was open, gave him strength to overcome another day.

He didn't believe in religious crap but… if people called him a devil, couldn't Reisi be a twisted angel? Twisted, because he had changed since the first time they met – there was so much more in Reisi aside from that rich, spoiled, little bastard… twisted, because he hadn't given up on Mikoto, no matter how many times the redhead screwed up. In return, the least he could do was to give something back… and he gave part of his life. However, at some point, that did become quite painful. Seeing how grand Reisi could turn into, how high he'd be able to fly without him… It ached. It truly ached, the fact that Reisi was one of the top students with a brilliant future ahead of him and Mikoto was… just… the tug.

- Tsk – it made the other one look even more like a stupid angel, appearing right in front of him and leaving too soon. That's what would happen. Reisi would leave without him.

It hurt.

Hurt to realize Reisi was the only one he trusted enough to _feel_.

_._

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_._

There was no light in the room, but Mikoto was there. He could sense his presence and didn't know what to do. The redhead's words kept on cruelly echoing in his mind. He wanted it to stop.

"_I don't have any kind of feelings towards Reisi"._

He knew that, but hearing it was too heavy. It was common sense that unpopular Mikoto could have so much better friends than him, who was just a ridiculous friendless geek. What was the meaning of the girl's sighs and the classmate's praises? They just wanted something from him. He didn't have actual friends aside from the few who were with him that night. He tried to trust them. He desired to be able to be sincere with them.

"_He's just too… clingy. I feel like a babysitter."_

Trying to do so, had he become a burden?

- D-do you hate me? – he asked, weakly and uncertain.

Amidst the darkness, sitting on the bed, the redhead opened his eyes and looked in the other's direction. Did Reisi think that he'd bear with his presence if he hated him? Man, that guy had some serious crisis of intelligence sometimes. Nonetheless, he decided to play dumb.

- Hum?

- I heard you. – he gulped, sounding horridly calm – I can leave.

He didn't want to be a burden.

- Don't.

- I'm too weak, I know. - he's too weak to bear walking by Mikoto's side. He'd always known that, but didn't want to actually admit it. He tried so, so hard to get better, stronger, smarter… essential. It wasn't enough. However, disgusting Yoko seemed to be. _How?_

- Shut up.

- I'm sorry. – he honestly was, for straining Mikoto around his lousy self. For having seen him as a mere shield from the world. For ignoring his feelings and ideals in the name of Organization, Justice, Neatness and Good Behaviour (though he had mostly done that when the situation was related to school matters). For misleading him and hide from him his darkest and most shameful thoughts.

For having been blinded by him.

For egotistically been wanting him.

- Shut up. – Mikoto got up and came closer. He could see Reisi's silhouette but not his face. He was thankful for that, because whenever something caused an inch pain to the black haired one, he'd want to break it. Smash it. Fucking destroy it. And he didn't want to commit suicide.

Kneeling beside him, he asked.

- How could I possibly hate you?

- You said…

Mikoto placed a hand on Reisi's forehead, which made him fall in silence.

- I lied.

With his eyes half covered, lost in the Dark, Reisi felt insecurity creep through his being, filling every inch of it. It was an unpleasant but too familiar sensation. A coward's sensation. Which part of it had been a lie?

- You… opened my eyes. Made me change my ways. – he heard Reisi's deep breath. He was such an exquisite being: an entangled and stressed individual, almost tortured if Mikoto didn't know already what real torture looked like. How many times did he almost lose it near Reisi? For how many years did he had to bit his tongue and restrain himself?

He wanted to be truthful and honest. He was dying to burst with sincerity, because he no longer could do more than that.

And the truth was he didn't want Reisi to go.

Ever.

He wanted to spend his useless tug life with him by his side. Always, and he couldn't cope with all that anymore. He could not conceal within him all of it anymore. He needed to explode.

- M-Mikoto…

Fuck it.

He leaned down and kissed him.

Feel it. Be sincere. Share it.

It was an impulse but it happened in such a natural way it scared him. So smooth and coordinated, so well received despite the small goose bump felt at first. Mikoto had imagined him giving in to his need countless times before, but never like that. No, Reisi would get violent or sharply dead cold. He would look at him with despise and repulse and the he'd put into words how ridiculous and disgusting were Mikoto's feelings. He'd look colossal, majestically and untouchable, while the redhead would look like a small and miserable fly.

But Reisi didn't do any of it. He just deliciously kissed him back. He presented no resistance or denial. It felt like sweet, addictive madness.

What was going on? Every time Mikoto kissed a girl it would feel awkward and uncomfortable at first. However, with Reisi it felt like it was meant to happen, like it was the sick wheels of Fate turning. Nothing mattered anymore, aside from their intimate contact, their wonderful coordination. And, man, Reisi tasted so good…

Being able to finally touch him and have him corresponding without hiding himself made Mikoto insatiable. They had accomplished such a huge thing in that moment that it seemed everything was possible and he wanted more. He wanted all of it. It felt like they could kiss until the sunrise, that it was a reasonable thing that after just one kiss nothing, ever, would tear them apart.

Feeling like that, with such deep intensity, made his heart waver and drown in sensations… drown in Reisi. Slipping a bit, he positioned himself better and kissed his neck. Then licked it, bit it and tasted it. It was so good. Reisi was so fucking good.

Meanwhile, the black haired teen was lost. Lost in sensations he'd never thought would have to deal with. Mikoto's touch, Mikoto's scent, Mikoto's lips. It was intoxicating. How could he be hated, if he was presented to a ferocious passion? There was no way that someone who hated him would do what Mikoto was doing right now. It was so embarrassing but so irrationally magnificent! It was mind blowing and it proved to be harder and harder to keep his mouth shut while the redhead was torturing his neck. Reisi was having the best and, at the same time, the hardest time of his life. It was too much to deal with. Too, too much, but… but… oh.

Mikoto's hands were curiously touching his arms, holding his chin, messing with his hair. They were almost everywhere, almost-

- Ah! – Reisi opened his eyes and pulled Mikoto away instantaneously – What the Hell!

Surprised from the unexpected reaction, the redhead looked astonished. Being now used to the dark, he could see that Reisi had been able to stop him with his right forearm, having his arm forming 90 degrees. He had his face flushed, his hair pretty messed up, his mouth open and his eyes confused, while his expression was an incomprehensible mix of contradictions. Mikoto could identify lust, rage and fear in it.

The not so polite expression that was shouted while Reisi still had his glasses on was… dammit, _all of it_ was marvelous.

- What now? – Reisi didn't understand that dumb look on Mikoto's face.

- Be mine.

- Excuse me?

- I want you.

- I noticed that.

Mikoto stopped talking. They were doing great so far, why was the other one was pestering him now? Why? Oh, right. Reaching out, he took Reisi's glasses without his cooperation.

- They always make you nag me, you sound unbearable. Now we can talk.

- I don't have… anything to tell you.

- Oh, but I do.

- Really? Then maybe we can talk about Yoko.

- Wha?

- You heard me. You like her?

- Fuck no! I like you, you dumbass! Can we continue now?

Reisi was silent. Did he affect Mikoto as much as Mikoto affected him? Had he really lied to Kusanagi for the first time, earlier?

- I don't understand.

- I like you.

- Are you… homosexual?

- No! – why would he be?

- But I'm a boy!

- And I don't care! I like you for who you are, your inner stuff. – Mikoto stated. It was true that Reisi was also pretty hot for someone so cold natured, but that was not the point. The issue was he didn't care if Reisi was a boy or a girl, as long as he was _Reisi_.

And that was something surprisingly mature from Mikoto. Reisi was happy and had the weird feeling that this was another dream. Mikoto seemed to look at him as his equal; he wanted him to be his partner. That was all that he has ever wanted. Being allowed to enter Mikoto's world bathed in sunlight and be able to stay there as long as he wanted. Right there, side by side.

By Mikoto's side, always.

Raising his hands, he touched the redhead's face. Looking in those golden eyes, Reisi had never seen so many gentleness and care. He felt so happy… Mikoto was exposing his feelings whilst telling him everything he had hidden. He was sharing and Reisi wanted to share too. He wanted to be truthful and worthy. He wanted to give Mikoto at least a third of what he had given to him, because he felt that he hadn't much more than that.

He wanted to love. Be loved and give love, alongside everything else he had.

He wanted to love Mikoto, to cherish him. To take care of him and protect him.

- I love you.

- Good. I love you, too. – said Mikoto, kissing him again and again and again.

He loved him. That was the truth, the only and ultimate truth.

He loved him.

_._

_Being as in love with you as I am  
Being as in love with you as I am_

_._

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N:**

**To akikase:** Hello! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope this chapter matched your expectations!

**To reichan:** Thank you very much! I'm relieved they are in character, I'm really trying hard to do so. Hope the mental confusion didn't cut the pace this time and that the wait paid off

**To AngelRubi235: **Hi again! I'm glad I'm able to write an enjoyable fic (I'm sorry for the wait this time but it's a new field for myself)! And yes, I guess Reisi is being a bit scandalous. I do have Izu/Seri, as you can see :D I love them as well!

**To cupsuke: **Oh, thank you so much for your kindness! I've almost hit my head on the wall to try to put myself in their shoes but they are such complex characters! I'm glad I was successful so far Hope you appreciated this chapter


	5. Parting From You - Part I

Hello everyone, here you have another chapter!

Summer holidays are an amazing thing but they tend to delay the creative process (as everything else, I believe!).

Song that inspired me: Oblivion, by Bastille.

**Note 1:** Please recall the notes made on the previous chapters.

**Note 2:** Two years have passed by since the previous chapter and I know this is mean from me, but I'll have to ask you to just imagine how beautiful and funny and spiky their relationship has been, since I am only focusing on the "turning points".

**Note 3:** I apologize if there's some typo or minor error. This time I rushed it a bit because I'm going away tomorrow and I didn't want to leave you without a chap. Thanks for reading and send me a review if you feel like it! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Parting From You - Part I**

**.**

_When you fall asleep, with your head upon my shoulder.__  
__When you're in my arms, __but you've gone somewhere deeper...__  
__Are you going to age with grace?__  
__Are going to age without mistakes?_

_._

After a week of tumultuous events, they could finally rest.

Reisi warned Mikoto that Law School would steal them a lot of time, but the redhead didn't really listen to him then. Now, however, he wishes he had. If he did so, he'd find a well paid part-time and had moved to a cheap place near Reisi's college instead of be a free loader on HOMRA and work in the bar to pay his gratitude debt. That way, they would have been able to see each other, to _touch_ each other, way more often. To be truthful, he thought of doing so, but then what would he do while Reisi was busy studying? Or having good time with his new friends, if he had been able to make some? Thinking reasonably, it was obvious that he'd feel left out near a bunch of geeks, since he'd only concluded High School. The idea of just watching while Reisi would trade boring jokes with his Law mates was disgusting. He'd certainly feel dumb. Inferior.

Mikoto breathed deeply. It was no use now, he gotten used to that new part of Reisi's life. He guessed that it was what old men called "growing up". Honestly, in his point of view it sucked. Being diligent, respectful, comprehensive and all that shit gave him so many headaches... the effort he learned to make to control his impulses required superhuman power. However, it was insignificant right now and definitely worth it. Sitting on the sofa where they first kissed two years ago, Mikoto ended up pushing such worn out thoughts to the back of his mind since he had to face bigger problems (…which could also wait a bit).

Reisi was there, now, at last and for a short while. Lying on the free space without his glasses, he had his head on the other's nap and Mikoto couldn't be happier for being able to mess that hair all up again. The fragrance that oozed of it was like lavender, because Mikoto didn't understand a bit of plants and assumed that all he liked had the smell of lavender, equal to the shampoo Reisi used after P.E. classes.

How much would he give up to be able to think only about Reisi? Everything, probably. However, after such good moments they've spent on those two days of reunion, he felt that he had to stop playing fairytale. Nonetheless, he didn't want to. He loved Reisi, he freakin' loved him and has never been so sure of that. This intoxicating feeling, this absurd and damn good infatuation he felt towards him, made Mikoto agreed to keep their relationship an absolute secret from everyone, even Izumo. Lying to both of their friends for 24 months had been tough, though at start it was easy thanks to the "group works" they had to do together in their senior year of High School. Their hidden truth, that was openly shown and shared between them, had been covered up by a pile of ungrateful lies. Mikoto didn't feel good about it, but it was a common agreement until a certain point in the future.

_This_ was the point in the future.

- Are you listening to me, Mikoto? – Reisi questioned, looking up at him. Such beautiful grey eyes, full of knowledge.

- Aa.

Reisi smiled, softening his expression and reaching out for one of Mikoto's cheeks, where he placed his hand.

- Of course you aren't. If you were, you'd never agree with me.

- Repeat it.

- I was telling you that you should tame your Prince Charming's urges. You know you can't save everybody and this neighbourhood is dangerous.

- It has always been.

- Yes, but HOMRA is now starting to have a visible reputation; you can't welcome all the delinquents…

- Shut up. – Mikoto demanded, harshly and placing his hand on top of Reisi's. Squeezing it, he wanted to show who was in control.

- I apologize but this is the real situation to society's eyes.

- I don't give a damn about society.

- Me neither – Munakata answered, deciding to be honest. He was solely talking with Mikoto, there was no need to keep on wearing his mask – I'm just concerned with your safety and Kusanagi's blooming business.

The redhead relaxed and stopped the tight grip on the hand, giving it a comprehensive touch.

- I can defend myself and the others. Regarding Kusanagi's… I'll be careful. I appreciate your preoccupation.

- Hum. – Reisi didn't seem convinced and his inquisitive eyes were carefully evaluating Mikotos's face. Something was off. – I can see your wrinkles even without my glasses. What happened?

Mikoto smiled and Reisi got tired of having his arm raised. They really knew each other, no matter how long they had been separated. Such closeness felt like a safety port. Mikoto could spend the rest of his days, gladly, tied up to Reisi's. And oh yes, they'd certainly have a lot of fun as a plus.

Nonetheless, they were turning into adults and life was starting to put obstacles on their way. Being hidden was hard enough for both of them, but now it felt tremendously insignificant. His life was about to change and he needed to have Reisi's full support. He needed it, more than anything. That was probably the reason why he felt so uncomfortable right now. The nervousness and fear of Reisi's reaction was giving him the creeps.

How pathetic, the way his frail humanity tended to show up.

- I have something important to tell you and… something to ask.

"Ask"? Mikoto never asked. Reisi's attention had been caught.

- Tell me.

- I don't know where to start.

- Chronological order.

- I… I'm gonna be a King.

- What?

- I can't give you the details because it's not official yet. I was contacted by a mad old man a few days ago and went to meet him. We chat and, well, it has to be me. – without being able to read an inch of the other's expression, Mikoto continued – But I promise it is a good thing! I'll be able to help everyone and won't be hurt. I swear, it's going to be a good thing.

Reisi got up and sat properly on the sofa, right next to his lover. Looking deep inside his eyes, he wanted to smile, but was worried. Did that mean that the Gold King himself had a conversation with Mikoto? That was a huge thing. And helping everyone without getting hurt? Was that possible without a weapon? What kind of crazy was able to say that as if it was a good thing, "save everyone"? An irresponsible one, obviously. A selfless one.

- Mikoto… you aren't alone anymore. You have never been, since we've met. _Don't_ gamble with your life. – he spoke, cautiously but strictly.

- It's ok, I'm going to be safe, you know I will.

- No, I don't. And that's the problem. I can't afford losing you. I can't… even think of it – sounding so vulnerable was ridiculous, but the truth had to be voiced at times like this, otherwise brainless Mikoto could really get himself killed. He got nauseous with the amount of fear he felt with the thought of it. – Please, don't forget that.

Looking at the man who was casually exposing all of his heart, Mikoto smiled again. Usually, Reisi wasn't very honest, but when it happened he was the purest and most beautiful human being. Mikoto loved him and treasured him very much, he wouldn't be careless and throw away his life. No chance in Hell he'd ever leave Reisi, who possessed such a beautiful and kind heart.

It was a vicious circle. The redhead's insecurity was always turned into confidence from a moment to another.

- I love you. I'd never leave you. Got that?

- That… - Reisi leaned in and stole a little caste kiss – is what I truly desire you to promise.

Mikoto stretched out his arms and reached for him, hugging tightly. Reisi did the same the second after. A deep love like theirs… there's no way it'd be broken.

- Dumbass… I promise.

With his face hidden in the large chest of the redhead, Reisi smiled and didn't pay attention to the impolite word. This time, he could forgive. Inhaling Mikoto's scent was like a drug, he was his precious piece of golden brown.

- I love you.

Resting his head in the middle of pitch black hair, Mikoto felt at ease. It was all he needed, right?

- Does that mean you support me?

- I do.

- I'll be more exposed…

- I have a degree in Law to conclude.

- Yes, but after that…

- We'll see… who knows; maybe we'll be ready to take on everyone.

- On "everyone" I'm trying to save? You're ruthless.

Reisi chuckled. Probably, he was. It didn't matter. So far he'd been scared of exposing himself, but he knew it couldn't last forever. It was just fair that Mikoto wanted that their relationship was acknowledge by their friends and whoever was interested in it. This without saying he was going to be a King. Whatever it meant and whether Mikoto became a righteous king or a tyrant one, Reisi would be there, by his side. Helping him and leading him whenever it was necessary, because he wanted to be that kind of human being. The kind who was essential to Mikoto.

.

_When you play it hard and I try to follow you there it's not about control,__  
__But Oblivion is calling out your name.__  
__You always take it further than I ever can_.

.

Early in the morning, he woke up to Mikoto's soft snore and stretched himself. He had missed that symphony. Getting up, he took a bath and dressed calmly, knowing that the other man would only wake up a bit past noon. Same old ritual had never felt so good. Going down the stairs and slowly opening the door that separated Mikoto's studio from HOMRA, he was about to search for some food, but the first thing Reisi saw was Kusanagi. Damn.

- Oh, Reisi, you're back in town!

Yes, he was and had been hidden in Mikoto's room for two days, to be accurate.

- Nice to see you too, Kusanagi.

- Sit here, I'll pour you a drink.

This early in the morning?

- I decline.

- Really? Well that's too bad… It gives me the idea that you were trying to sneak on me.

_Touché. _

- No, I…

- Then, what's it gonna be?

- Gin. – Reisi whispered, surrendering. Approaching the balcony, he sat in front of Kusanagi. Why would he be at the pub in a Sunday?

The silence felt uncomfortable while his drink was being prepared but Reisi feared the words that could possibly be voiced. The sole fact of him being at HOMRA at 7.a.m. screamed to those pub walls all that he and Mikoto had been trying to hide for a long time. Being the owner, who else could hear it better than Kusanagi? A single misspoken word could sell them out even more. Reisi didn't want to expose Mikoto, but more than that, he didn't want to expose himself. Old, self-centered Reisi… he hated him the most.

- So, how's college?

- Good, thank you.

- Any girlfriend?

He looked at Kusanagi, figuring out his move in a second. Deceitful rabbit.

- I… believe we both know the answer. – he tried, implying he was as free as a bird.

- We do, but Mikoto'd never open up with me.

Reisi discreetly coughed the drink. Wait, what?

- Don't feel disappointed Reisi, Seri and I always had the feeling that, at some point, the things between both of you got... out of hand. It is true that you covered it up flawlessly to those who aren't close, but we've known you since ever, you really didn't believe you'd be able to blind us for a long time, did you?

- I… - Kusanagi was right. He'd been shamelessly lying to Seri in all his e-mails and even to her face. He'd been cowardly lying to his first and dearest friend and intended to continue doing so – I'm sorry.

- No need to feel guilty.

Suddenly, it weighted on his chest, and it felt so damn heavy. The feeling of being sinking and finally touching the ground of that deep and endlessly ocean of guilt and fear was like poison. He was suffocating.

- Reisi.

Why was he suffocating?

- Are you ok?

No.

- I'm scared. – he whispered, more to himself than to Kusanagi. Voicing his fears was something that he didn't do, but this time it happened. He needed help, he needed to talk. But not to Mikoto, who counted on him. Not to Seri, who depended on him.

- Of?

- Not being able to… follow. I want to, but…

- It's ok. – Kusanagi reassured with his soothing chocolate gaze. It had the effect of lowland on the country: trustful, with no secret hidden – You'll work out through this.

- Do you think so, Kusanagi?

Silence, again.

- Listen Reisi, I am 100% sure that you've got the strength that is required. If you're willing to, you'll surpass it.

- And… - he drank a big amount of gin, accumulating courage to speak out loud– if I'm not?

- You'll be consumed.

- By the sun, I hope. It's the least. - Reisi smiled, sadly and painfully. Why did it hurt so much, if everything was still alright? Just the idea of being forgotten slapped his insecure self as harsh as a rock. Mikoto wouldn't leave him, right? Even if he was a lousy and useless follower. They've managed the distance so far but now… being a King… will he really be able to be of any use to a _King_? Damn insecurity, it had always managed to remain in the dark when he was with Mikoto.

Kusanagi reached out for an envelope he had inside his biker jacket.

- This was here when I arrived this morning. I didn't know you were here and thought it was my correspondence, so I opened it… Mikoto received one like this a few days ago.

A letter to him like the one Mikoto received? What was that supposed to mean? Holding the paper from the other man, he could now read on its front:

_From: your Excellency, Kokujoji Daikaku, The Gold King_

_To: Munakata Reisi_

Reisi opened his eyes, confused, and Izumo had a sad expression lingering on his features. He wished he was able to do something about it, but the matter was too above him. It was unfair, but it made sense. The younger man was capable of anything if he believed so. It was true but… being so, why did Izumo feel so sorry? So sad?

- Kusanagi…

- I'm sorry, Reisi… - he shook slowly his head. It was unfair – It seems like you're meant to be way more than just a follower…

So, so unfair.

_._

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N:**

**To anonymous guest**: Dear guest, I'm aware that you keep on criticizing my fic since the first chapter and faced with such persistence I think I at least owe you an explanation on why I keep deleting your reviews. It's, obviously, because they have no content. I feel like just saying "I hate your story", "Uh stupid pairing I hate this", "This sucks so much" and so on just show you have a poor way of criticizing a piece of work. If I do my best on writing it, the least you could to is properly tell why you hate it. Otherwise you will only childishly waste your time and I'll gladly keep on deleting those type of comments.

**To ****arisanightray****: **yes yes yes! It was a triple-win chapter! :DI'm happy to know you enjoyed it and I apologize for this one. I think we all need to hang in there, especially myself because I do want to just jump to a happy cheesy part again instead of drowning in anguish! Oh well, a fic is a fic and I shall stick to its line. Hope you keep on following it :)

**To ****AngelRuby235: **Your reviews always make me feel so gifted! Thank you very very much (and you even noticed the bonus length)! :D Re-reading your review gave me courage to keep on writing this sad piece of work, which seems to have lost its glow because I felt sad, I didn't want to right it, but I had to. And it's just the first part! Oh my. That aside, I am terribly glad that I made you feel that with last chapter! And yeah they are pretty difficult! Gosh


	6. Parting From You - Part II

Hi, here's another chapter!

Summer holidays are over. They parted just like Reisi will - buu-hu. Anyway, I apologize the delay but I hope you can understand the irrefutable importance of the last days of holidays.

Song that inspired me: Song to Say Goodbye, by Placebo.

**Note 1 -** Please recall the notes made on the previous chapters.

**Note 2** – three days passed since the last chapter, 72h+

**Note 3** – I can't portrait Reisi drunk. I mean, he'd never allow himself to get into that state. However, this Reisi is still a teen and I have a bit of freedom to sound out of character this time. Thank you Lord, and I'm sorry for that

**Note 4** – Regarding Seri, I hope you can appreciate her untamed self. I tried to make her strength shine in contrast to Reisi's lack of... well, everything

**Note 5** – I made up the entire king's stuff, I guess. If I got some right, I'm proud of it. Thanks for reading, sorry for the typos and send me a review if you feel like it! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Parting From You - Part II**

**.**

_You are one of God's mistakes, __y__ou're crying, tragic waste of skin__  
__I'm well aware of how it aches,__ but__ you still won't let me in. __Now I'm breaking down your door__ t__o try and save your swollen face__  
__Though I don't like you anymore__, y__ou're lying, trying waste of space__..._

_._

She opened the palm of her hand and hit it flat on the door for the seventh time. Her persistent knocks were strong and audible but she could perfectly hear her heart beating louder than the noise. Reisi was supposed to be back at university the day before, but no one there has yet heard anything from him. Seri had made the usual phone call to welcome him back into his boring routine but it was his roommate who answered the phone, claiming that he hadn't seen Munakata all day. Worried, she then called Reisi's mobile phone, but got no answer. Finally, the next morning she was able to reach his apartment and knock, kick and scream at his door.

After her effusive effort, only the silence filled the empty spaces. From the other side of the wall, Reisi could hear her. He didn't want to, but even after all that happened he could still hear her.

What a bother, he thought carelessly.

Lying on the floor, his right hand still held one of his whiskey's bottles. His head hurt like Hell, but his pitiful heart hurt even more. It hurt so much that almost made him crazy. Who'd say it, huh? Rational and composed Munakata... his toy world had fallen like a castle made by a playing deck of cards. To forget it, he drank one bottle of whiskey like it was pure water which caused him to pass out. Rational and composed Munakata wasn't used to drink but, nonetheless, after waking up he continued on drinking. He drank until the point he started laughing, crying and vomiting on a vicious circle. How beautiful it was, his shattered soul, so capable of joy and sadness with the same amount of intensity, jumping from one another with insane speed.

He was happy for being useful enough to become a King. He was sad because Mikoto'd be a rival.

He was content because Mikoto would be proud of him. He was scared because Mikoto could get mad at him.

He was satisfied with the incoming power. He was insecure about how to use it.

He was happy since Mikoto would teach him. He was sad because Mikoto would fight him.

Hour after hour until that moment and since he had read the cursed letter, Reisi had travelled in the middle of his own shadows. It was scary, full of anguish and uncertainty. But it was also necessary. He needed to know himself, to duel against himself and conquer. It was essential, but he never had the courage to do so. However, after so much alcohol and powerful feelings and sensations, he thought that his fuzzy mind was finally able to make a clear judgment. It was about time.

First of all, he'd never be able to finish Law School.

Then, he must stop going to HOMRA.

He'll soon become a King. Like Mikoto. Not "_alongside_" Mikoto, but similar to him. It implied difference, distance and divergence.

He could no longer be with Mikoto.

Feeling nauseous again, he made an inhuman effort to sit, using the main door as a support for his back. His headache was causing him to hear sounds that didn't exist. Hugging his knees tighter, Reisi straightened his back against the entrance door. The ceiling looked grotesquely blurred without his glasses and his eyes were swollen. Honestly, he just wanted to be near the sun and under his command. He had never asked more than that. It was a modest and simple wish, couldn't it be granted? Couldn't he just stupidly spend the rest of his life with the person he deliriously belonged to? Didn't he deserve it? Wasn't he good enough to have it?

He wasn't, apparently. He'd never be.

- Shit. – he cursed closing his wrists as his beaten up heart clenched more in his chest. He just wanted peace. He'd been searching for it his whole life and it'd always slip away when he least expected. Feeling needles in his eyes and a cannonball on his stomach, the final bit of strength left him and Reisi fell to the side again, crumbling down like pastry(*).

Why couldn't he drown and fall into a timeless sleep? Oh, right. Seri's voice wouldn't let him. Such an impertinent little girl.

- Munakata, come on! I know you're in there! What on Earth happened to you? – she questioned, exasperated.

Nothing yet, but it was about to – a meeting, to be more precise. A meeting with the Gold King.

- Answer me, I'm worried! You were supposed to be back to college!

Yes, he was. Before all of it happened. Opening his eyes slowly, he wondered if this nightmare would ever come to an end. Maybe it was all a mistake and he wasn't suited at all to become a King. Maybe that cursed letter wasn't addressed to him, but to someone who unfortunately shared the same name. Maybe...

- Reisi!

Maybe he wouldn't have the need to send the letter he'd written to Mikoto.

If he waited, if he just laid there and waited... it was possible for him to simple wake up later... right?

Outside the apartment, faced with nothing more than deadly silence, the life-force called Awashima Seri was furious. Filled with anger, she turned her back and stormed away from the building. If the older student wasn't at home, where would he be, for Heaven's sake? After hearing the news from Izumo, all she could picture was Reisi wandering hopelessly on the streets as snow piled up on the sides of the road. Though it was Summer, she knew that the truth couldn't differ much from her imagination. Frightened with the loneliness that has always consumed her best friend's being, she went to the only place he'd actually feel safe.

As Seri opened HOMRA's door, she brought havoc in.

- Izu! Where is he?

Looking at her rebellious blond hair and flushed bad temper, Kusanagi didn't suppress a smile.

- Hi there, love.

She walked through the pub without looking at any of the costumers who felt electrified by her energy. Placing her hands on the balcony, she gave a small impulse to her body and kissed Kusanagi on the lips. He tenderly touched her cheeks, feeling overjoyed by her presence. Their lively romance has been lasting for eight months but it still seemed too good to be true. Too genuine, frail and spontaneous. He had always been enchanted by her devious way, but meeting the sweetest version of Seri surpassed everything.

Breaking the kiss, her feet touched again the floor. Still looking at his lips with the need of kissing them again, she tried to focus and recall the worry she'd been feeling until seconds ago.

- Where is... Munakata?

He looked at her, unsure. Guess it was time to stop avoiding the matter, huh?

- He's not here, Seri.

- But you do know where he is, right? – she trusted him, as much as she trusted Munakata. Kusanagi couldn't betray that.

Placing a hand on the top of her beautiful blondness, he didn't want to let her down.

- He's got a meeting in 30 minutes... with the Gold King.

Her spontaneous surprise filled her expression. The "Gold King" as in _Gold King_? For real? Did that mean... Reisi was going to become a King?

- What...

Kusanagi didn't answer, but she could tell that he was as worried as her and even had an inch of guilt and sadness in those gorgeous eyes. If he felt that way, it was because he was aware of Reisi's path. Was he going to be all alone again? Was he going to be turned into something he was not?

- Izu... – she started, with the desire of hearing a brutal denial. Reisi alone meant so many bad things that even she wasn't able to cope all of them.

- I'm sorry.

No. Don't be. Don't make it real.

Lost in emotion, she gave a few steps back. She was afraid. So much more afraid than she had been... she didn't know what would happen to Reisi if he became a King. She didn't know how much of him would be destroyed by it. It was a risk that he couldn't try. It was something that she couldn't allow, for his own good and for hers and Mikoto's. It could be catastrophic.

What would she do?

Asking for an answer in Izumo's posture, she felt her legs trembling as the shock progressed through her being. Was she even able to reach out for Reisi? Was she strong enough?

The light warmed and ease on his face was terrifying. It was too beautiful. Even when faced with such complicated situations, he was always reliable. He was a safe port. And, in the middle of his character, she found the answer. He was the man she wanted to grow into. Fair, strong, reliable. He was always there, when she needed. When Mikoto needed. That was the power of his devotion, equal to the power of his love.

Exhaling and granting him a weak smile, she turned her back without a word. All of her fear was substituted by an overwhelming sadness as she prepared herself to walk out the door.

- Seri! Wait!

He'd contoured the balcony and stopped on the place she had been. Grabbing the door with exaggerated force, she turned her head back at him. It took all the courage she had, to stay still instead of running and hiding. Izumo deserved that, he deserved at least that.

- I'm sorry, Izumo. – she murmured, only to him. A little and sad smile lingering on her lips. – I love you, you know I do. But you know I can't leave his side.

A single tear fell from her liquid blue eyes and, after finishing her sentence, she left.

The costumers stared from the door on movement to Kusanagi, who had laid back to support his back on the balcony with his elbows. Sighing, he'd know from the moment he read that damned letter the decision Seri would make. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much: their ideals and convictions were the same. They would never abandon their most precious friend.

Despite that, it still ached.

- Maa, what a cold hearted woman – he commented, proudly, to his costumers. In return, they looked at him as if he was crazy.

Well, in a certain way, he was, indeed.

.

_You were Mother Nature's son__, s__omeone to whom I could relate__  
__You're needle and your damage done__ r__emains a sorted twist of fate. N__ow I'm trying to wake you up, __t__o pull you from the liquid sky__  
__'cause if I don't you'll just end up __with just his songs that say "goodbye"_

.

Mikoto was staring at his reflection on a mirror. He had deep dark circles underneath his eyes and was expressionless. He'd met the Gold King and didn't have any news from Reisi. Thinking about it too much would make him insane, so he decided to go for a walk and everything changed.

Watching carefully his reflection he questioned: how should a king look like? The mirror only showed a nonconformist teen, who'd want to follow an unstable brat? This without referring the bruises and scars, of course. His nose twisted a bit to the left; even he was suspicious of his image.

Raising his hands, he passed them through his hair once, and then did the same, this time stopping in the middle, leaving the hands on the centre of his head, which caused his hair to spike. Was he supposed to use a headband? Like that he was able to see all his hidden earrings, the ones that Reisi called a 'tug sign' – "Don't tell me you have more of those tug signs...".

He smiled. Though he loved Reisi's exquisite temper, he was entertained with Law School again and Mikoto was trying to do a proper makeover, a "kingish makeover".

- I like that.

He let his hands fall and turned back. Near the door, a silver haired little girl was evaluating him while wearing one of his shirts, since her clothes were dirty and shredded when he found her. Seeing her made him immediately recall for the hundredth time what had happened last night. The frenzy he tried to banish from his self was forcing it way back in, but he was able to maintain the control. Beaten up, she was running from a man who wanted to seriously hurt her. After seeing the scene, Mikoto's anger burst out and somehow he set the man on fire. It came with no warning when he approached the man to beat him.

Surprised and a bit scared, he just stood there, watching, as Kusanagi appeared from nowhere and spilled a huge bucket of water on him. The man was too frightened to look at who was the responsible and run away without caring with the little girl. Seeing the flames, Mikoto entered on a trance and felt like a five year old kid again. He recalled his mom dying on a fire and all the drubbings he suffered after that from his stepdad, who was a drug addict.

Shoving the memories out of his head, he could help but wanting to know: was she like him? Had this girl suffered what he had suffered?

Looking back at the man, Anna wondered if he had suffered like her. His helpless face and heavy aura, his yellow sad eyes and dismayed mouth. If she hadn't spoken, earning his attention, would he have been swallowed by his thoughts? She believed that he would and she didn't want to. So she decided to call him. She decided to try and bring him back.

- Thanks. – he finally said.

- Why do you want to change your hair?

Wasn't he supposed to change?

- 'cause I'mma King now. – he became a king on the second he controlled the Fire for the first time. In that precise moment his predecessor died. On that exact moment, he stopped being solely "Mikoto".

Didn't he?

- King?

- Aa, the Red King.

- It fits. You have the purest red.

Mikoto stared at her, somehow feeling vulnerable. The girl's huge eyes didn't break the eyes contact with him, as most of people use to due to his well-known bad temper and violent behavior. She saw him set a man on fire and was still there, looking at him with no fear or disgust. Instead of it, there seemed to have some admiration and, certainly, gratitude.

- What's ya name?

- Anna.

He got closer to her and gave her his hand, which she held.

- Hi Anna, 'm Mikoto.

- Thank you, Mikoto. For saving me yesterday.

- I guess both of us were saved. – he said, smiling. With his new company, being without Reisi could start to be a bit more bearable and less boring. He felt like he'd gotten his own "Seri", but this girl looked more peaceful, kind and well behaved. – Do you want me to take you home?

A pause. She subtly shakes her head.

- He hurt me.

He understood it and felt hot inside. Gulping it, he answered.

- And your mom?

- She... abandoned me. – the girl referred, with immeasurable sorrow and acceptance.

- Fine. Then you can live here from now on.

- Can I? – she asked with a discreet glow in her eyes for the first time. – For real?

- Yeah. And I promise that no one will ever bother you.

- You'll protect me?

He squeezed her hand.

- Of course.

- Then... am I your first clansman? If you're a King...

His smile got bigger and Anna felt a secure warmth invading her. It came from his hand.

- You are.

And a mark appeared on her leg.

.

_Before our innocence was lost__ y__ou were always one of those__  
__Blessed with lucky Heaven__ a__nd a voice that made me cry__  
__... It's a song to say goodbye_

_._

Reisi was empty, but completely conscious. After going berserk for such a long and intense period of time, he had finally forged his armor (and he deserved every single inch of it). He now knew how to lock his emotions in the back of his mind and destroy what was unnecessary. Regretting not having learned it during his childhood, he was somewhat grateful for learning it nonetheless.

- Do you understand? – asked finally the old man. The history of the Kings was finally over, as well as all the information he needed to know about what really meant to be a King. He politely nodded. It was a gesture disproved of enthusiasm or sense of duty. Being about to become a King, for him, was punishment. A punishment for seeking a just world but being too egotistical to try and achieve it with his bare hands. An idealist was seen as a beautiful thing in college, but were the fearless ones like Mikoto who could really change the world.

Moreover, it was the destiny slapping cruelly his cocky face. "Did you really thing that an ugly being like you would be blessed?". He did, in fact, with naivety. But he was wide awake at the moment and understood the circumstances. Someone like him could never rob the immense value Mikoto possessed to the world.

Someone like him could never have Mikoto to himself.

- I do. – he said calmly, with his blocked mind which had expelled emotions. He wouldn't support the weight of reality otherwise.

- Excellent. The actual Blue King will, unfortunately, pass away in a few days. Therefore, I suggest you start your internship at Septer4 immediately.

It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

- Very well. – he said, resigned. He was deliberately leaving Mikoto behind without even saying a proper goodbye. With a legitimate run away path but, for the first time, it felt wrong. He wishes he had courage enough to at least say it because Mikoto deserved much more than a ridiculous letter. However, he was aware that seeing each other would break him down to a point of no return. No return at all.

It was just getting dark. It was life, after all. Every day comes to an end, correct? His had just lasted a bit longer. A few years longer. Now the sun would finally set and leave the horizon, quietly, with no storm.

Or at least he thought so, until the door of the Gold King's office was wide open with no etiquette. There, standing tall with a wooden sword resting on the shoulder, was an out of breath Seri. Her rich hair was a mess, her cheek was bruised and a superficial cut let the blood run down her leg.

- Munakata! What's this?! – she exclaimed, impetuous.

The Gold King raised his eyes. When he spoke, the calm in his voice was gelid.

- Who might this young lady be?

The girl looked at the old man and gained a little of composure, but her voice was steady, clear and inflexible.

- If Munakata's going to become the Captain of Septer4, I'll be his Lieutenant. – she stated, full of herself.

The sage let the silence fill the room. The little girl had, indeed, beaten up all of his guards on her way up there. She had some potential which could be forged like a sword. He then looked to the rising king.

Reisi was eye-battling with Seri. How dared she come? How could she even _come_? Was that madness? Her calm gaze showed him that she was full of consciousness and knew the consequences of his actions. It also let him know that she wouldn't give up. No matter what. From a moment to another, Reisi was once more looking to the little girl on the playground: innocent, loyal and full of strength. His heart would have wavered and he'd been moved, if his emotions weren't blocked. Despite that, he truly felt grateful and blessed. Even though the sun had set, there would be no storm during the night.

- Is that possible? – he asked, turning again his attention to the Golden King.

- I suppose. She has proven her unexpected value.

.

_My oh my, it's a song to say "Goodbye"_

.

As Reisi passed the gates of Septer4 headquarters, he became a prisoner. There was no turning back.

As Mikoto touched the flower pendant on his neck, the last memento of his mother, he made an oath. He'd use his power to protect and to destroy. No matter how much it cost.

Submerged on dark solitude, they finally understood.

_._

_A song to say "Goodbye"_

_._

Above all, Kingship was an incredibly and brutally lonely path.

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N:**

(*) From the A-Team, by Ed Sheeran.

**To Setsura**: I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 4, it gave me a huge headache to write it without being too cheesy or unreal! And you did get right the alcohol part! I confess I loved your review, it's true. You put out on words all the things I tried so hard to accomplish, it made me very happy! It's going downhill yes but... well, they are strong, and so are we. Hope the wait was worth it and thank you as well for the info about the anon stuff :)

**To ****arisanightray****: **I know right? Don't be apart so soon, dammit! But life goes on. I cried a bit too, when I wrote it I dove really deep into feelings to be able to pull that out! Thank you so much for your support and review! :D

**To ****AngelRuby235: **Oh yes, Izumo is smart. And hot. Regarding Reisi, he definitely deserves way more than to be just a follower! Aw, and thank you! I find Mikoto's easier to portrait, especially because the change in the language shows out more. Reisi is a HUGE mess of contradictory feelings, at least Mikoto is constant. However, that's about to change, Captain Munakata is coming to the scene! Bye-bye puberty! Ah-a! Thank you again for your kind words and I wish you keep on enjoying this piece of work!

**To Ciaru Kazuto:** Wow, that certainly says a lot :) Thank you for letting me know that and I hope you keep on stumbling on this!


	7. Fighting Against You - Part I

FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER!

Well, I guess that by now it is common knowledge that my updates have nothing like a regular thing attached to them. So, in order to make it up to you, I wrote a ridiculously big chapter this time! And all happen during a SINGLE DAY, sheesh!

Song that inspired me: No Light, No Light, by Florence+The Machine.

**Note 1 -** Please recall the notes made on the previous chapters.

**Note 2** – Forgive me for the lack of talent to write action in the field. I feel more comfortable with psychological stuff so, yeah, I tried.

**Note 3** – They're getting older, I'm gonna cry ;_; Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for the typos and send me a review if you feel like it! :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Anything from K doesn't belong to me, though this fic is mine and was written just for fun.

* * *

.

.

**UNTIL THE DAY I DIE**

**Fighting Against You - Part I**

**.**

_You are the hole in my head, you are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said_

_._

To occupy his brain, Munakata became the best. If someone foolishly tried to win on a duel, he'd win with just using the sword. If an emergency occurred, even though he always tried to negotiate pacifically a solution to the conflict, he'd win with his incomparable power. It cost at first, to be merciless, but he had learned perfectly how to lock away his heart. The frail Reisi, the insecure boy and the dependable being didn't exist anymore at surface or even on a deep level.

He was proud with the change. Now all that existed was the fair and strong Captain of Scepter4. Munakata was also thankful for it. Despite that, he was conscious that an empty space had appeared in his being despite all the things he had gained in return.

While completing his endless puzzles, he didn't try to find it and fill it. Instead, he used them so fill _their_ empty spaces, in order to forget about his own empty spot. It worked, surprisingly. Therefore, his personal office and home had their walls covered in majestic pieces of classic art, all picturing the possible scenarios of imposing battles or simple landscapes, but nothing more than that.

Nothing personal.

Nothing that truly belonged to him.

Leaving the window, ignoring an abandoned dog on the street down below, he reached the desk. His phone was ringing.

- Yes. – he answered after having grabbed the earphone.

- Captain, there's a highest importance matter we need to discuss.

- Come.

- Right away. – and hung up.

After a moment, a subtle knock on the door was heard. He gave permission and the door was open. His secretary came in with a considerable amount of papers. It seemed to be a file.

The young woman looked at her Captain without saying a word. His expression was severe and there was no light in his limpid blue eyes. His elegant traces were still beautiful but also austere. Trying to keep it professional, as always, she focused and put the papers on the table. However, was it possible to keep it professional? She didn't think so.

- We have a problem near a primary school. HOMRA is preparing an invasion to an old building which is being used as headquarters by a rival gang.

- HOMRA _again_? – asked Munakata with saturation in his voice. Those tugs only knew how to brainlessly raise their fists to prove strength.

- This time I'm afraid… the Red King himself will do the work.

A pause. Now he was seeing the problem: public security. The Red King's fame was undeniable, though he strongly doubted that the facts matched the gossip. Nonetheless, it was true that he was unpredictable and used the fire as he pleased. A child could be hurt on his way home, the surrounding buildings could be destroyed, lots of families could become homeless…

- At what time?

She hesitated but the second after her eyes became even more serious and the urgency in her voice made her point very clear:

- Now.

There was no time to prepare a strategy. There was no time to even gather the necessary amount of men to face HOMRA and the Red King. There were no mean available to efficiently protect the innocent ones.

It was, indeed, an emergency.

- I'll go. – Munakata said, turning his back to his secretary to hide how displeased he was by the situation. Taking the chance, he went and lifted his coat from his huge and comfortable office chair.

After dressing it, the Blue King wondered how his secretary got a hold of that important piece of information faster than any member of the Researchers. The answer was incredibly obvious, he concluded by the time he tied his sword belt to his waist.

She let him pass by and prepared to follow him out of the room. He stopped and so did she.

- When will be the exam?

- In a few weeks, Sir.

- Good. I'll need you on the field. The sooner, the better.

Seri saw him leave and would have smiled if the worry she felt wasn't so strong. Munakata had managed to avoid any kind of contact with Suoh for almost three years: first, during his internship he had refused any call or letter, only accepting to see his parents during the visit period; then, he has always done all the paper work and there hadn't been so far a real need of his presence on the field.

Things started to change last month. HOMRA people became bolder and more violent. They grew in number as the dangerous fame of their king spread out like a crazy fuse dying to reach the barrel full of inflammable liquid. They didn't hide anymore and stared doing whatever was necessary to achieve HOMRA's goals.

Having that in mind, Seri didn't know what kind of situation was waiting for Munakata but was dead certain that neither of them would be pleased with what the other had become: a wild King and a cold one. Being a mere secretary for now, even she could see just how wrong that was. If it had been within her power, she would have done anything to make sure they didn't part from each other.

Anything.

If pure Munakata was growing into that kind of man, she didn't want to image how Suoh was coming out. She didn't want to imagine the pain Kusanagi's must be feeling. Just being allowed to watch, powerless, to the end of a being he respected and desired to protect was probably unbearable. Knowing how much pain it all caused… she'd definitely do anything.

.

_You are the night time fear, you are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over, you're the start, you're my head and you're my heart_

_._

Earlier on that day, Mikoto was sitting in his room floor with his back supported by his bed. The light which came from the window between the bed and the damned sofa illuminated the division and turned almost transparent the piece of paper he was holding in his left hand, resting on his raised knee. He knew every single word by heart and lost count of the times he wanted to burn that letter and reduce it to nothing – "No blood, no bone, no ash".

Nonetheless, he resisted. It was a souvenir.

The letter said the essential but he could shorten Reisi's sober and ridiculously formal words to something like "I'm sorry, I'm helpless, I love you, goodbye". It seemed like it hadn't been easy for him to find out he was bound to become the Blue King. Also, it clearly was something beyond their power, so Mikoto decided to keep it as a constant reminder. It was time for Reisi to fulfill his duty and he had enough courage to accept it. Who was Mikoto to deprive him of doing so?

Accepting what Fate presents us with is a virtue, according to Totsuka, and redhead found himself agreeing with that. Without caving in and with his mates' precious and vital support, he was able to meet new people and, finally and for the first time in his life, he was granted with a real family. It all started with Anna but the others came across his way naturally, running from trouble or loneliness.

Overall, he felt fortunate.

A noise on the door turned his attention from the sun passing through the window. Izumo came in without asking for permission and sit on the floor in front of him, having the sofa supporting his back. He looked tired and beaten up. Mikoto knew that expression; it was the one that appeared when no one was paying attention. He missed that brat.

- You miss him? – Izumo asked, noticing the letter. If Mikoto missed Reisi then it was ok to miss her too, wasn't it?

- Sometimes, but I can manage. It's not like I've believed we'd always be together.

The other man felt surprised but the redhead just made a gesture that meant "I don't care". It was true that some nights were nightmarish and he'd dream of how disposable and ridiculously insignificant he felt when Reisi departed. He'd dream as well with words that his lover never said and with what he could find once they meet again. However, he'd always been aware of Reisi's enormous potential and, knowing it, only a mad man would dream of restraining it.

In the end, Mikoto didn't have anything to offer, after all. All he could dream of was rescue people like him and hope for them. Sadly, that was something Reisi had never been able to understand because all he could see in his actions was violence – the violence which was used to camouflage despair, sorrow and fear of the grotesque monster called Loneliness.

Although Reisi had only seen violence, he still loved Mikoto. He went against a lot of principles and convictions until he finally surrendered himself. The lacks of understanding caused desperate need, but also fear... Still, after all the troubles, they managed to overcome their issues and enjoy their time together.

Having overcome what happened, he believed that that was what should matter and remain.

Yet, in the mornings when the sky assumed that pale light blue color, Mikoto used to remember. Even though Reisi had left him long ago, he was still capable of recall every trace of his rare smile, every corner of his complicated nature and every feel of his divine body.

He tasted it, had it and could still remember it. It wasn't that bad.

- You should leave that letter then. It tells nothing new.

Mikoto looked at it and smiled.

- I always liked his presumptuous handwriting.

Hearing it saddened the other man. He had no possessions of Seri. Not even a picture or a lost item. But she still called him, to take care of emergencies. It was better than nothing even if she coldly ignored his feelings every fucking time and even if when he mentioned something unrelated to HOMRA or Septer4 she hung up the phone.

It took a while to learn her rules. For both of them, he was sure of.

- You've grown so much so quickly, my King. – Izumo commented to shake off those thoughts.

- Don't mock me, old man.

They laughed.

- Ya need somethin'? - Mikoto asked, finally. Izumo knew he often sleeps until noon so there must be a significant reason behind that visit.

- Just to tell you it's time to bring down "that" place. – the older man said, hiding his apprehensiveness.

- I see. – he replied, reflecting about the issue.

As Mikoto raised his head, the remembrance period was over. He was no longer inside his room but in front of a degraded building. The wind was pleasantly blowing and he could feel the presence of all his clansmen behind him. Meh, he felt lazy but also bored. What a tedious day, full of memories and spacing out. He needed a damn good fight to get his head out of the clouds.

The building they were looking at belonged to a hideous group of low lives who used to threaten kids and women nearby, robbed the elders' possessions and hit the crap out of those who stood against them. That neighborhood has been living in fear for a considerable couple of months and even if they obeyed the gang's orders, they were still not safe. The scumbags were always imposing more and more.

Despicable.

That aside, how'd they come in?

Izumo was standing right by his king's side with his sunglasses and a handkerchief around his neck. The way he looked up at the building told the redhead he was probably thinking about the same.

- Anna – The Red King started, looking to the girl standing on his left side – ya'll stay outside. Keep an eye on us with your map and contact me if there's a problem. Gotcha? – the little girl nodded, looking at her beautiful red ball, held in between her hands.

- Mikoto-san. – a clansman called in the middle of a crowd, making his way to the front.

- Hm?

- What if we lure them out instead? We can ambush them. It's easier to fight on an open space.

Mikoto turned around and saw a geeky brat. After considering it for a second, he agreed.

- Aa. It'd be easier to avoid surprises.

Saruhiko smiled. His idea had been accepted while dumb Yata just watched. See? Suck it. Locating him in the crowd, the raven haired boy frowned. Even though dumb Yata hadn't been on the spotlight, he still looked full of pride, fierce and untouchable. How annoying!

Feeling observed, said boy turned his head and looked Saruhiko boldly in the eyes, as always. It was so disgusting that he immediately broke the eye contact. Why was there so much fire in Yata? Why wasn't there that fire in him?

A huge noise startled him.

The Red King had sent two big fire balls randomly at the building. The impact was massive and originated a small explosion as terrified screams cut the air. The commotion started and HOMRA prepared for the fight. Saruhiko wondered how could they do so in the middle of that noisy mess but even his organized reasoning disappeared as he saw all those low lives running away like mice through the front door.

Preparations weren't needed. Just the mere fact of seeing them served the purposed.

HOMRA approached them without fear and stopped their coward intention. No one would leave that place so soon.

Yata was the first one to jump on a little skinny man and hit him hard with his baseball bat. After that, all HOMRA started the attack. Kusanagi did it slowly, well aware that most of his opponents were no match for him and Totsuka just observed the scene by Anna's side in order to protect her if needed.

The Red King was calmly evaluating the small fights, proud of his clansmen skills. Although waiting for the group's chief was making his blood boil with adrenaline he didn't bothered helping his subordinates.

One of his favorite followers was swaying around his skate board as he prepared himself to win the third fight. He was fast, even though he carried two heavy objects with him. That was a nice and competent kid.

Not far from that place, Saruhiko also found himself observing Yata. Again. He made such an unnecessary and flashy show off, it was irritating. How was he supposed to fight if he couldn't focus? It was like he was looking at a ridiculous and lousy actor.

- Won't you fight, Saruhiko-kun?

Surprised, he turned around, blushing. How stupid of him, to let his guard down in the middle of chaos.

- Totsuka-san! – he felt relieved, but confused. How did he end up so far from the place he recalled in the middle of battle? He didn't recall getting nearer the little girl as well. He needed a good justification and he needed one in that instant – Mikoto-san isn't fighting. – he suddenly said, surprised and confused. Why would he fight while his King was just looking around enjoying the violence surrounding him?

- That's because our King is fair. Don't you think it'd be a dirty move if he did so?

He felt ashamed. That was obvious.

- I do, I'm sorry.

- Maa – the man said with a chuckle as he kindly put a hand on his shoulder – you don't have to fight if you don't want to. Stay here with us and root for Yata-chan, but don't forget where you are.

- Ugh, nothanks – he spilled the words like soup and get rid of that that hand – I'll fight. – he finished with a still nauseous expression on his face and mingled with the confusion.

Totsuka did a gesture with his shoulders, what could he do? Thinking reasonably now, it was time to stop fooling around. The fight hadn't been on for too long, but the destruction it was causing was tremendous. The building right next to half destroyed one had already been hit and the noise was so intense that a group of civilians started to gather on the ends of the long road. They were curious about what was going on but too afraid to come closer and discover it by themselves. That aside, fire and fume had invaded the place. It was time to warn Kusanagi, because things could get out of hands in no time. Furthermore, the head of the bad guys hadn't showed up yet. Mikoto wasn't fighting… yet.

Once that happen, the situation would certainly be even more dramatic.

- Hey, Kusanagi-san! – Totsuka ran towards his companion after he hid Anna on a safe spot. Other than that man, he knew that there was no one able to make Mikoto see the damages that could be done to innocent people. – Kusanagi-san!

He stopped at some point. Something didn't feel right.

Kusanagi was looking right back at him, shocked. It was unusual for him to mingle with battle but was it that surprising? He was HOMRA, after all; it was legitimate if he wanted to protect his friends from whatever could come against them. However, the other's expression was scary... Was… was there something behind his back? Was his life in danger?

Trying to choose carefully his words, Totsuka tried to understand the situation.

- Kusanagi...

The second after Kusanagi's expression showed pure terror and he snapped out of it.

- MIKOTO! – he shouted as loud as he could in the middle of all havoc. – MIKOTO! – he'd started running in Totsuka's direction. The blond man turned around and, to his surprise, his back was turned to the building's entrance, where Mikoto was disappearing into a turmoil of fume and flames. No, it couldn't be.

- W-wait, Kusanagi. Kusanagi!

Totsuka grabbed his friend's arm in the last instant.

- What are you doing! – he protested.

- What are _you_ doing? Planning on getting toasted?

- Let go, dammit, he'll fry if we don't…

- He's a King! He controls fire, you blind head! – Totsuka scolded. Kusanagi stopped forcing him and looked confused for a bit. – He's capable of greatness, Kusanagi! You shouldn't forget that!

- Never forget what? – Izumo asked, confused. Totsuka was talking also to himself, trying to convince both of them, wasn't he?

A woman's voice was heard. Being so absorbed in the feelings of the moment, both men didn't even noticed they were kneeling on the floor. Looking up, surprised with the command tone of that voice, Kusanagi's heart skipped a beat. She came? Seri came after he'd call in order to prevent unnecessary casualties?

No, she hadn't.

Instead of Seri, it was Anna who was severely looking at them. He felt punched in the stomach.

- Are you guys finished? – she asked, mad, after having demanded them to shut up.

Looking at the always calm Anna with her hands on her waist and a mean expression in her eyes was something new. She'd left her safe place just to prevent them of being foolish? If so, Totsuka was thankful.

- We are Anna – Kusanagi answered in the moment he was getting up and helping the blond man do the same.

- Forgive us, Anna. – Totsuka concluded with an apologizing smile.

- Good. – the girl said, now looking up at the taller man – Scepter4 is here. Captain Munakata has required an audience with you.

Totsuka looked around. It was true, Septer4 had arrived and the blue butterflies were already spreading all over the place. Butterflies? No, they were more like desperate ants looking for food.

Next to him, Kusanagi laughed, bitterly. "Captain Munakata" wanted to speak with him while his once precious Mikoto was catching fire? Please, what a spoiled, lunatic and self-centered brat. And who the heck requests an audience at an open air space? What a complete idiot.

- Hey, Munakata! – he screamed, after localizing the imposing figure who was standing relatively close by. All HOMRA was looking at the three men since they had stopped fighting against his adversaries when Septer4 arrived. Nobody wanted trouble with the law and the police force, much less when the Captain himself was present. – Do you know why I won't give you a fucking audience?

- Kusanagi… - Totsuka tried to advert, in vain.

Oh no, Reisi surely needed to taste his own poison this time. Trying to ignore the satisfaction he was feeling in anticipation, Kusanagi raised his voice once again and shout without shame to whoever wanted, or didn't want, to listen.

- BECAUSE _MY_ DAMNED KING IS INSIDE THIS FUCKING BUILDING! –his voice echoed and everybody was paralyzed with surprise or fear – WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT AN AUDIENCE RIGHT NOW, HUH?

His King?

Reisi blinked as those words hit him without mercy. It felt like the whole world had fallen hard into his shoulders.

Mikoto...

It was Mikoto.

Reisi's expression hardened when he looked at the building engulfed by flames. Was Mikoto burning alongside it? Or was he the one burning it down? Why did he come inside, in the first place? To save someone or to destroy someone's house? Was he guilty or innocent? Was he… dead or alive?

There were too many questions invading Reisi's methodical reasoning. He tried to equate every possible hypothesis and adequate his behavior to said happenings. He trusted his training to be able to keep calm, composed and to do it efficiently… but something inside his head was ringing like madness. A colossal pool of redness was spreading and being spilled over every single thing. He couldn't hear or speak anymore. All he could still do was see.

And he saw Mikoto.

Mikoto burning, in the middle of fire.

Mikoto was fire.

And Kusanagi was astute. He could clearly see panic in those icy eyes. Poor Reisi, he had no freaking idea about who the Red King was. He could play all the games and fake all the performances he wanted too, but he'd never beat the Red King. He'd never beat Mikoto's genuine and fierce nature. How sad, yet funny.

A small explosion cut Kusanagi's thinking and made everyone look at the building's entrance. The last gang member who was being ordered to sit inside a Septer4's van screamed for his boss when a shadow appeared surrounded by smoke. However, all HOMRA were well aware that the man coming out wasn't him. It was their king.

Leaving the building without a scratch, the Red King walked without worries. It was a relaxed posture but, at the same time, his superiority was terribly clear to anyone's eyes. The greatness of his proudly raised head and the confidence of his smile were disturbing. The hot aura surrounding him was dangerously soothing and his keen eyes were filled with knowledge.

Totsuka smiled and went to meet him.

- Mikoto-san! Are you hurt?

Yata and Saruhiko headed there next.

- Mikoto-san! You did it! – Yata exclaimed full of joy.

- Suoh-san, did you… – Saruhiko dared to ask.

In no seconds all HOMRA were surrounding him, yelling and congratulating their magnificent king. Their trustworthy, just, harsh and warm king.

Who was that man? He certainly wasn't the one he left behind on that cursed day… No. He had grown both in mind and physical appearance. He was an entirely different man when compared to the one he used to know. This one… this one was the infamous Red King.

Satisfied with the outcome of the mission, the Red King smiled and answered to his clansmen as if they were equals. While he was congratulating them about their good work, and being scolded by an angry Kusanagi, his happiness was palpable. That was clearly his family, his comrades… the ones who will always be by his side, no matter what.

How odd was that?

And how strange was his perception, Munakata thought as the Red King felt he was being observed by him. In no time, the redhead's expression changed to hostile and HOMRA sensed it. Forming automatically something like a corridor in order to give their king a passage, they went quiet and silence filled the air.

Reisi had always imagined how their reunion would be like, but could never have pictured it like that. Not when all the factors he was familiar with were gone, including himself.

- Oh, if it isn't Septer4's Captain. – commented, casually, the Red King.

A HOMRA clansman laughed and replied loudly.

- Even he wanted to watch the event with his own eyes, eh?

HOMRA laughed with glee.

- An anonymous arraignment was made in Septer4 Head Quarters. – Reisi spoke with a neutral tone, but due to his imposing stature everyone shut to listen. He was also a king, after all – Therefore I personally came here to ascertain the situation.

- I have nothing to declare. – the redhead said with irony and a provocative smile.

- HOMRA put public security in danger… _again_.

Oh, HOMRA did so much more than that, Captain. HOMRA also scared the shit out of people, spanked, destroyed and reduced every malignant thing to nothing. His King, however, was in a whole different level. He was capable to kill and was willing to do anything to protect his own people, even if it meant turn into a hideous beast. Yes, he was that kind of man.

Would you leave him if you knew what he was capable of?

And will you leave him, if he ever tells you what he has become?

Look, Reisi… it's so easy for him to assume it before he crowd but I bet it'd be too damn hard to say it to you out loud.

- Fuck off – answered the Red King, with a smirk. Then he turned his back to all Septer4 and left with the glorious and proud flame of HOMRA following him.

.

_You want a revelation, you wanna get it right_

_But it's a conversation I just won't have tonight_

.

It was the first time that someone had purposely ignored his request.

Such a bitter sensation…

Such a lonely feeling.

* * *

**-w-**

* * *

**A.N:**

**To arisanightray:** Because Munakata's a very stubborn little guy, that's why! I mean, we all want to comfort him and he keeps his door shut even to Seri. Joke aside, thank you once again, I'm glad you liked it! I felt like there was a glorious soundtrack behind Seri all the time xD

**To AngelRuby235:** I hope you'll get suppa happy with this huge update! :D Thanks a lot for thinking so, I can rest at ease and fool around a bit then. Seri's awesome but I have a BIG thing for Kusanagi, he's too cool for school, can't help myself and had to put him in the spotlight again! See you next time ;)

**To Setsura:** Are you alright? Hope you didn't injury yourself! Hope I've answered your questions with this chapter and congratulations with guessing a bit of their reunion! I confess that for long I had planned to write a hurt and betrayed Mikoto once they met but I changed since we're talking now about the Red King. He owns the whole thing, you know what I mean? So, yeah. Your reviews are very detailed; it's always a pleasure to read them! If they're big it just lets me know how much you put into reading it and commenting it :) I couldn't agree more with you in your analyses. Thank you!

**To psychemenace:** Thank you for your review, I'm happy you're enjoying it! And I know, right? They're too damn sexy, it should be illegal!


End file.
